Crossroads
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry Potter feels like he's at a crossroad ever since the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. He just needs to decide which path to choose. Harry/Luna, some Dumbledore bashing, some Hermione bashing. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Even though Ron Weasley said he would pack in the morning that he wanted to get to the feast, Harry Potter already decided he was not going to the leaving feast. Most students felt like it was a celebration, they were leaving for their summer holidays. The last thing Harry felt like doing was celebrating. He felt lost, he was hurt and angry, Sirius was dead, the only family Harry had left. He knew Hermione would try to get him to talk about Sirius, he wouldn't, he couldn't, at least not to her. He didn't think Hermione would be able to understand when she has her family, Harry has no one.

But he also couldn't trust Hermione again, not Hermione, not Ron, not Ginny, not half the people inside Hogwarts. Even though they were friendly, Harry never got over the fact his friends had betrayed him during their fourth year. They knew Harry hadn't talked to them like he used to but he also never told them a lot and just refused to talk about what happened in the graveyard. Half the students at Hogwarts had believed he lied about how Cedric died and how Voldemort had returned, so Harry knew he could never trust them either.

For Harry, it started with Hermione after she told the teachers about his Firebolt. They may have talked but he knew he would never trust her again. Ron was worse, he flat out refused to believe Harry didn't enter triwizard tournament, so from then on Harry didn't trust Ron.

To Harry it got worse when they kept him in the dark during those holidays after Voldemort's return. He had been so angry at being left at the Dursley's, he was in pain and an emotional wreck. But to have everyone listen to Dumbledore by not telling him anything that made him furious. He gets to headquarters only then does he find out that the ministry was making Harry out to be a liar. What was worse than the betrayal he felt by his friends, but he had to endure extra lessons with Snape. He knew the moment he heard about them that it wouldn't do any good, well, it turned out to be a disaster, all leading to Sirius dying in the department of mysteries. Yes he blamed himself, but he blamed Dumbledore and Snape more. Dumbledore should have told him that Voldemort would go after the prophecy, Snape always tormented Sirius about remaining in hiding. So to Harry those two men were the reason he was now alone, more than he ever was.

Even though Hermione, Ron and Ginny went to the Department of Mysteries with him, something Harry didn't want, he still couldn't trust them not to betray him again. If Ron thought Harry was getting more attention then he would turn his back on Harry in an instant, he just couldn't help being jealous. Hermione's problem was she trusted Dumbledore, and all the teachers actually, she would do whatever they told her, even if it meant betraying Harry. To Harry, that wasn't how friends should be.

Harry left Gryffindor tower and just walked the castle, it was very quiet with everyone down in the great hall. As he turned a corner he noticed Luna pinning something to a notice board.

After speaking with his strange but loyal friend he found himself becoming angry that her house mates would treat her like that, stealing her belongings.

'Its fine Harry, they will turn up, they always do.'

'It's not fine, Dobby,' Harry called, within seconds the excitable elf was wrapped around his legs.

'Harry Potter sad, Dobby wants to help Harry Potter.'

'Well, you can by going into the great hall and bringing Professor Flitwick here please. Tell him there is something that he needs to know and that it's important.'

'Dobby will be right back with the little professor.'

'He's very lively, isn't he Harry?'

Harry chuckled even though the last thing he felt like doing was laughing, 'Lively is a very big understatement when it comes to describing Dobby the house elf.'

'What is the meaning of this?' Filius yanked his arm out of the house elf's hand.

'I sent for you Professor because as head of Ravenclaw house I have to say that I'm very disappointed in you and your lack of policing your students.'

'What on earth is wrong with you, Mr. Potter?'

'Do you know that for the last four years one of your ravens had been tormented and bullied by her own house mates? They steal her belongings and hide them, she has to walk about this cold and damp castle with no shoes. That's what I'm talking about. I know McGonagall is hopeless, she's never once helped me but I figured you were better than her. Luna has had all her belongings stolen because the other Ravenclaw's think she's strange, so they call her looney. Does that give anyone the right to treat her like that?'

'Is this true Miss Lovegood, have some of your house mates stolen your belongings?'

'They always turned up Professor, but since it's the last day I really need them back.'

'I will take care of this, stay here, the pair of you.'

Luna took Harry's hand, 'Thank you, no one has ever spoken up for me before.'

'Why didn't you tell Flitwick before?'

'They told me not to or they would destroy my things.'

Harry growled, 'Those bastards, I'm used to backstabbing people in this place, it seems where in the same boat, so to speak.'

'Yes, we are, I am sorry about your godfather Harry, to you he was your father. I know how that feels, mum just couldn't stop experimenting with spells and one went badly wrong one day.'

'How old were you?'

'Nine, I was watching her when it happened.'

'That's why you can see thestrals?'

'Yes, you can because you saw Cedric die.'

'But I was with my mother when she died, why didn't I see the thestrals before?'

'You were too young, you're mind cannot hold onto those memories. They are there but hard to access.'

'Oh, okay, I heard what happened that night and I used to dream about a flash of green light, along with a scream. But I didn't remember who screamed or what the green light meant, not until Hagrid told me what happened to my parents.'

'Didn't your aunt tell you?'

Harry scoffed, 'They hate me, the only thing they ever told me about my parents were they died in a car crash, were drunks and my mother was a whore. I didn't even know my own name until I went to school at the age of five.'

'Why do you stay with them if they hate you?'

'Dumbledore made me stay there, I would rather be in an orphanage than live with that lot. Living on the streets would be better than them.'

'Do they hurt you Harry?' Luna squeezed his hand.

'Often, usually when they have to put up with me being in the same room. Don't worry, I plan to deal with them once I turn seventeen.'

'You are not a killer Harry, your soul is too good for that?'

'I've already killed Luna, Quirrell,' Harry sighed, but neither Luna nor Harry realised that their conversation had been heard by Filius, Minerva and Albus.

'Anyway, hopefully Flitwick will do more for you than McGonagall ever did for me, she is bloody hopeless. We get told that our head of house is there to help, she doesn't know what the word means. The headmaster is worse.'

'What about your friends?'

'They like to betray me, so to me they aren't friends, not real friends. There is only two people I know that have never betrayed me in any way, that's you and Neville. Loyalty means a lot to me, betray my trust and you never get it again, and many have betrayed that trust.'

'What about Professor Dumbledore?'

'I haven't trusted him since I met him, how could I trust a man when he allows his pet death eater to treat us like shit.'

'His pet, who is his pet?'

'Snape, or I like Sirius' name for him, Snivellius. The old coot allows his pet to bully students, he's a fool and too old to be running this school. I can't wait to be shot of them, another two years and I'm gone,' Harry noticed Luna's feet, 'Are they cold?'

'A little bit.'

Harry pointed his wand at her feet, cast a warming charm, 'There, is that better?'

'Much, thank you Harry.'

'Miss Lovegood.'

Harry and Luna turned to see the headmaster, the deputy head and Flitwick walking towards them. Harry thought McGonagall and Dumbledore looked strained, but he wasn't sure why.

'Yes Professor.'

'Your belongings have been returned to your bed. This will not happen again and at the beginning of the next school year Ravenclaw will be minus two hundred points and every student will be serving multiple detentions, apart from you. The seventh years that are leaving will have a permanent bad mark on their records.'

Harry gave Luna a hug, 'Now you can pack your things, and put your shoes on.'

'Yes, the stones do get hard after a while.'

'If you have any trouble again Miss Lovegood, come straight to me, or you could ask Mr. Potter to help again. It seems you have someone you can count on. But know you can count on me from now on.'

'Thank you Professor, but Harry knows what it's like not to have anyone to help him so I will probably talk to him again. It's nice to have a loyal friend.'

'I always will be Luna,' Harry grinned as she hugged him again then skipped away.

'You were not at the feast Harry.'

'I'm not really in the mood to celebrate that my godfather is dead. Now I should pack my stuff.' Harry didn't give the headmaster a chance to say anything else, he just moved around him and hurried away.

Harry packed his trunk, he had Dobby bring him a lot of food that he stored in the trunk with a preservation charm. But Dobby said all Harry had to do was call him when he needed more. Harry finally had a way to eat while at the Dursley's, he wouldn't be left without food again. They had been a bit scared ever since they found out about Sirius. But if they find out that he died then Harry wasn't sure what they might do now they don't have that threat of Sirius Black turning up and changing them into pigs.

Harry would have loved to have seen that but since Sirius was no longer here he would have to wait until he was older then scare the living daylights out of the Dursley's. He wouldn't kill them even if he wanted to, but he would make their lives a misery for all the misery they put Harry through over the years. Harry would make them pay, he just needed to wait, until he was a little older.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry sat beside Luna on the train ride home, but like over the last few weeks he never spoke as Luna read one of her copies of the Quibbler. Harry did notice that Hermione kept glancing at him, when she did, he would turn away, he also noticed Ginny watching him a lot. He had hoped she would have gotten over her crush on him but to Harry it hadn't happened yet. Harry hoped he never had to turn her down if she ever got around to talking to him.

Harry rolled his eyes when Draco Malfoy turned up to make his threat, but the unusually calm look on Harry's face seemed to confuse him.

'You could try Malfoy, then maybe you might end up in the cell beside your death eater daddy. He was just too easy to beat,' Harry yawned then put his head against the window, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He really was asleep but Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle either looked confused or worried. Finally the three Slytherin's left before Luna leant against Harry but continued to read her copy of the Quibbler.

When the train slowed, Harry shrunk his trunk after everyone left the compartment except Luna. He had spoken to her for a few minutes about an idea he had so he needed to ask a big favour, she agreed then kissed his cheek before leaving.

Harry allowed Remus, Arthur and Mad-eye to threaten the Dursley's. When they walked away Harry told the Dursley's he would find his own way, that he had a few things to do with his godfather. He just need them to drop him off a few streets away. He hated knowing he was using his dead godfather that way, but he knew it was the threat of an adult wizard turning up at their home looking like their worst fear of what wizards looked like that kept them quiet. But Harry also knew that Sirius wouldn't mind in the slightest, he would want Harry to use any advantage he could.

Harry got into the car and they drove away, once out of sight of the station Harry left the car and headed towards the magical entrance in London.

After taking his parent's wands from the vault, Harry spoke with a goblin. He bought one of the refillable bags from Gringotts, he also applied for one of their magical credit card, very similar to a muggle credit card. As he was still under the age of seventeen he could only access the limit of what his trust vault allows for a year, which to Harry was considerable. He would never use ten thousand galleons a year. When the goblins first explained about the trust vault, the Potter family vault and what he could spend in a year it made Harry furious again that no one ever told him before. He used to just buy what he had to and no more, he thought that trust vault was all he had and would need to see him through his years at Hogwarts and until he found work. Well now he was going to get clothes that fit and a few other essentials. The goblins also read through Sirius' will, he left almost everything to Harry, including Grimmauld place. So Harry asked if the goblins could reinstate the old Black wards then seal the place, they agree, for a price which Harry was happy to pay.

After leaving Gringotts the first trip was to Trunkenstein's Trunk Shop. He looked around at all the models in the front of the shop before speaking with the shop assistant.

'I'm looking for a special trunk, three actually.'

'They would be in the back,' the girl walked through the curtain that separated the front and the back of the shop, 'How many compartments do you want?'

'The maximum, with everything you have to offer, for all three trunks. I want them connected as well so they can be accessed by all three. Naturally I want security for the three of them, as much as you offer, along with floo access.'

'I have those here, can you afford three when one is more than most teenagers spend in a year?'

'I know how much and brought enough for them,' Harry held up his goblin card which was red, it showed that he had a maximum limit of ten thousand galleons, 'So they are three hundred galleons each, that's nine hundred galleons.'

'Very well Mr. Potter, I will explain the security for the trunks, then you will need to explain them to whomever the other two trunks are for. The interior will be up to you to decorate,' the girl talked to Harry about how to set his security for the vault, which he decided on using all three ways, to have maximum protection. Once done, Harry paid then had the girl shrink the trunks, which she did before he put them in his pocket. He headed to the shop a little further down where he got a magical tent, this one was a lot bigger than the one Mr. Weasley had borrowed for the world cup. But what Harry liked about this one and why it was more expensive, it had a camouflage charm on it so it would blend in with the surroundings, whatever the surroundings looked like.

Harry headed into London where he began shopping for clothes. He didn't have long as the shops would close soon. Once he had done enough, he could get more over the following days, he went into the alley not far from the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

'Thanks Luna, you're a life saver,' Harry grinned as he saw his wonderful but strange friend standing next to her father, 'It's nice to meet you Mr. Lovegood,' Harry held out his hand.

'It's good to meet you too,' Xeno shook Harry hand then handed him a potion while Harry handed Luna the trunk, 'Just make sure no one knows you used that potion, it is illegal.'

'I promise no one will know Mr. Lovegood and even though I'll be setting up my trunk tonight, I'll do that interview first thing tomorrow.'

'I look forward to speaking with you Mr. Potter.'

'It's Harry sir, just Harry. Now Luna, the trunk and it's security,' Harry went into the details of what Luna had to do to make sure her trunk was secure and would only allow her and anyone she gives access to be able to enter. Harry handed her Neville's trunk, Luna and her father were going to make sure he knew all about the features so he could set it up ready for use. Once they were done Xeno apparated Harry to the park in Little Whinging, shook Harry's hand then disapparated back to his daughter.

Harry only returned to Privet drive because he wasn't ready for the Order to tell Dumbledore he had left. So he would stay until it got dark then he would head to Luna's place. Harry walked into the house, not bothering to say anything to the Dursley's, he just strolled up the stairs and into his room where he found his trunk dumped just inside the door. He saw Hedwig sitting on the window sill.

'It didn't take you long girl,' Harry gave his faithful owl a pat then decided it was time to take the potion. Like most potions it tasted disgusting but he knew he would use this every day if he had too, luckily he only had to take one dose. He crossed his fingers then conjured a bird stand similar to the one used by Fawkes. He waited for a half an hour and when no owls from the ministry arrived Harry grinned, 'Now it's time to learn everything that I should have years ago.'

Harry set up his new trunk, he set all the security, he liked the one that meant no one could move the trunk while he was inside or even when the trunk was in use. Which meant that in the event that any magical person came near it while Harry was inside or at Luna's or Neville's, then they couldn't touch him in anyway, they couldn't even take him and the trunk away.

Harry looked at Hedwig who hooted, 'This will make things a lot easier girl not to mention safer. When I am planning on disappearing for a while you can either join me in the trunk or go fly. But you will be able to come and go when you want,' Harry gave her another pat then went about unloading all the food from his school trunk and loaded it into the small kitchen in his new multi-compartment trunk.

Harry told Hedwig to go, that he would see her there then as he put the food away, making sure the preservation charms were still active. He realised that maybe having Dobby bring him food straight into the trunk might be safer. He could also bring food into the tent, but Harry knew he would spend more time in the trunk.

'Dobby,' Harry waited for a few seconds before the little elf appeared before him.

'Harry Potter called Dobby.'

'I did, this is my new trunk Dobby, as you can see it's like an apartment. You don't have to but I was wondering if you might want to stay with me, here in the trunk? You will still get paid but by me so you can have your clothes. I'm heading to Luna Lovegood's place, setting up a large tent but I'll spend most of my time in the trunk. It has a floo which is linked between my trunk, Luna's and Neville's trunks, which means you can travel to each.'

'Would Dobby belong to the great Harry Potter?'

'Um, well, that would be up to you Dobby. I think of you as a friend, not your owner.'

'But if Dobby belonged to Harry Potter than Dobby cannot reveal any of his master's secrets and Dobby can only serve Harry Potter. Dobby wants to serve Harry Potter.'

'Then if you're sure, you can belong to me, but you will still get paid and you can wear whatever you want. I will make sure you have more money so you can buy your own clothes, that way I am not giving you any. Does that sound okay Dobby?'

'Harry Potter is a great and kind wizard, Dobby gets to belong to Harry Potter.'

Harry waited until Dobby stopped crying before he performed the bond to join him to Dobby. Once that was done Dobby went to collect his belongings, but Harry made sure Dobby took the small second bedroom in the flat. He still needed to buy furniture but for now he could conjure what they would need, it would last long enough.

When Harry had spoken to Luna about the potion he hadn't been sure it was real, a potion to remove the trace from underage wizards, no wonder it's illegal. But if Dumbledore wants him stuck in a muggle neighborhood then Harry wanted to make sure he could protect himself without the threat of ending up with his wand snapped. So even though Harry wasn't planning on remaining at Privet drive, Dumbledore thought he would, but Harry also knew that the old man might just try to bring him back if he found him. Harry wanted this time to learn and practice, he couldn't do that with the trace or in case the order saw him do magic. That was the main reason he decided to stay at the Lovegood's.

Harry stared at his parent's wands, he didn't want anyone to know he had another wand, let alone two, this way he would get to learn spells that some might consider illegal, even dark. Harry only planned to use those types of spells if he had no choice but when up against Voldemort and his death eaters he needed to know more than just stunning and disarming. It was time to get serious or more will die.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

While Harry was waiting for it to get late, he had an idea. Originally he was going to sneak out using his cloak, then apparate to Luna's. But he had Dobby, Dobby could take him and his trunk and no one will be the wiser.

Dobby appeared before Harry with a small bundle in his arms, 'Dobby is ready, Master Harry.'

'Great, I was hoping you could take me and the trunk to Luna Lovegood's place. I don't want the order outside see me leave.'

'Dobby take you Master Harry,' Dobby put his belongings into the trunk, took hold of the handle then held onto Harry's hands. Within seconds Harry and Dobby arrived not far from the house that Luna and her father lived in. There was a small hill close by so Harry thought it would make a good spot for the tent, it would give him coverage from the weather but also blend in so it would look like the side of the hill.

Harry took the tent from the trunk, then with a flick of his father's wand he had it up with seconds. He stepped in with Dobby who levitated the trunk.

'Just sit it at the wall there Dobby,' Harry waited until his trunk was in place then entered, with Dobby following, 'You are to have the second room, so I can conjure you a bed and cupboard for now, until I get out to buy some furniture.'

'Master Harry is too kind to Dobby. Dobby is going to look after Master Harry, so I will get dinner prepared.'

Before Harry could say anything Dobby walked into the kitchen. Harry went to his room and conjured a bed, he wouldn't need anything else, at least not tonight. He went into Dobby's room where he conjured a small elf size bed for Dobby, with matching bedside and chest of drawers. He transfigured some old papers into a nice elf size pillow and a quilt, he thought that would do Dobby for a while.

He grabbed his sleep pants, a towel and headed into the bathroom. He had been surprised that it was on the large size. It had a big walk in shower with a huge bathtub, Harry thought it would fit a couple of people, easily. For now he showered, it was late and he still needed to eat.

'You sit and eat with me Dobby and from now on you always eat with me, unless you eat before me, but you can sit at the table,' Harry flicked his wand conjuring a table, a chair for himself and a higher chair for Dobby.

'Master Harry treats Dobby too good.'

'You're my friend Dobby, so even though you like to work I will always treat you as a friend.'

Dobby sniffed back his tears, then filled two plates with food. He placed them on the table then poured them both drinks. Harry was quiet while he ate, he did see Dobby glance at him a lot and he knew why. Dobby has always been aware of his feelings even before they bonded, Dobby just seemed to know when Harry wasn't feeling very good.

'Thank you Dobby, I'm going to bed, you should too. But tomorrow we can work on what you want to do and times you can have off. Goodnight my little friend.'

'Goodnight Master Harry.'

Harry gave the elf a small smile then headed into the trunk and straight to his bedroom and hoped he didn't end up with nightmares, again.

The following day, Harry and Dobby spoke during breakfast, they worked out that Dobby could still have time off, but this time Harry made him take a full day every week instead of every month. He gave Dobby some money so he could stock up on food, he would do his own shopping for furniture for the trunk flat, probably the following day. Once Harry was finished he headed to the Lovegood's home ready to give an interview. Before the Daily Prophet began lying about him during his fourth year, Harry had considered doing an interview with them, mainly because he often heard that they had been after him for years. Now the Daily Prophet would be left out and known as a paper that only lied or printed stuff by corrupt people, like the minister and people that worked at the ministry.

While Harry was talking to Xeno, Luna was sitting beside him but she was mainly off in her own world. That's another strange trait Luna had, she could be in the midst of many people but still do whatever she wanted and it usually wasn't what anyone else would do. Harry also liked the fact that she wasn't one for always talking, always asking questions, especially about how he felt or what he was up too. That always drove him crazy with Hermione, she never left him alone. It was getting worse now, Ginny had begun to hang around all the time and apart from the looks she gave Harry she would start talking to him. That was one thing Harry liked, when it was quiet and not having to keep up a conversation, now it was worse.

Once the interview was done Luna decided to take Harry's picture to go with the article. Even though he hated Colin taking his picture all the time, he figured it would help the article. When Luna took a dozen with Harry standing or sitting in different ways she took his hand and showed him around her home and the property.

'How are we going to help fight a war?'

'I don't know Luna, but it's not like we can do much. For one the ministry thinks we can't use magic outside of Hogwarts so it's not like we can cast spells where they would see. Then you have who we would be up against and what they use. How can anyone expect us, teenagers to know enough? That's why I wanted this time, here, I am going to learn as much as I can, even spells that might not look good, but they are still legal, which means I will use them. It's time we went harder and stopped using passive spells, doing that will only get us killed. Dumbledore better get off his old wrinkled arse and get the order organised or we might be living in hiding if Voldemort wins.'

'Daddy and I have spoken about it, we will go into hiding but we will keep helping, working on the Quibbler, for as long as we can. This place has got a lot of enchantments so no one even knows it's here, not unless we tell anyone. You and Dobby are the first people that we've told in years.'

'I appreciate it Luna, you and Neville are the only two who I knew wouldn't go blabbing. Ron would end up telling his parent's, or one of his older brothers and they would tell their parents. Hermione would instantly tell Dumbledore and McGonagall. I don't want any of them to know where I am or what I'm doing, they aren't family so it's got nothing to do with anyone, not anymore. So if this war does heat up, I wonder how long it might take before it really gets going?'

'Now everyone knows you were telling the truth, it won't be long. When you said he was back I did some research on the last war, it was bad then, very bad, this time it will be worse.'

'Probably,' Harry sighed as he stared around at the trees surrounding the pond. While he was thinking about what might happen and soon, he also watched Luna as she began talking to something in the water. Some people knew that Luna had a great imagination, some would say she was absolutely crazy, but Harry didn't. He did wonder if maybe she had some insight or magical creature as part of her makeup, something that allowed her to see and know things that no one else could ever know. There was just something unique and genuine about Luna Lovegood, something that told Harry that she really did see these things.

Luna came into Harry's trunk later, he added her to his security that way she could come in any time she wanted. Harry asked her some ideas on what furniture to get and asked if maybe she would want to go shopping with him the next day, she wanted to and to get some things for her trunk as well. They planned to meet up with Neville in a few days, but figured he would need some time with his family.

'Luna, I'm not sure how you feel, but I like you, so I was wondering, um, I was…well, will you be my girlfriend?'

'Yes, I like you too Harry.'

Harry grinned then his eyes widened as Luna kissed him. It was a small sweet kiss on the lips but to Harry, it was great.

'I should tell your dad that I'm your boyfriend.'

'Oh daddy knows, I always knew we would be together so I told daddy a few years ago.'

'Okay,' Harry grinned, that was just so Luna, to know things others didn't. They sat at the table in the flat with Dobby to have some lunch, with Luna chatting to the excitable little elf. Harry watched the exchange in fascination, it was like they had been friends forever and understood each other really well. Harry did wonder again if maybe Luna had some type of magical creature blood, like maybe an elf, not a house elf but another type. There were many types of elves in the magical world, most just don't see them or even think about them. But it wouldn't surprise Harry in the slightest if Luna Lovegood, his girlfriend was part elf, or maybe even have a bit of fairy or pixie blood in her.

Over the next few days Harry, with Luna's help, bought furniture for his flat, but he also paid for Luna's furniture. He was able to get elf size furniture so now Dobby had a very trendy and colourful room, which naturally made the elf cry again.

Harry began to learn new spells and without the trace he found he could work the spells easily and his magic seemed to be stronger.

It was a week later that the Quibbler with Harry's interview was released. People like Fudge, Umbridge and half the ministry was furious with the-boy-who-lived, but they could not refute his claims and if they tried he could easily prove he was telling the truth. Once it was known Voldemort was back and Fudge had been saying he wasn't, that Harry was lying, he could not do anything about what Harry Potter was saying now. Umbridge had been arrested straight away, questioned about the use of a dark artefact on students, once she spilled everything under veritaserum, they rushed through a trial where she was found guilty and sentenced straight away, life in Azkaban.

When Albus Dumbledore read the interview he sighed, he realised Harry had somehow worked on Xenophilius to visit him at Privet drive without the order seeing him. He wrote a letter to Harry, explaining that he would be picking him up in two weeks. He hoped Harry would help him with something before being dropped off at the Burrow. That wasn't the only letter Harry received, he had owls flying in daily, hundreds and hundreds of letters came to him, but the Lovegood's also received a lot of mail. The howlers were destroyed instantly, Xeno's wards destroyed any that had curses or other magic attached to them and the rest was piled up ready to read.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The first letter he read was from Dumbledore, even though Harry wanted nothing to do with the old man, he was curious about what he wrote.

"Dear Harry,

If it is convenient to you, I shall call at number four, Privet drive this coming Friday at eleven p.m. To escort you to the Burrow, where you have been invited to spend the remainder of your school holidays.

If you are agreeable, I should also be glad of your assistance in a matter to which I hope to attend on the way to the Burrow. I shall explain this more fully when I see you.

Kindly send your answer by return of this owl. Hoping to see you this Friday,

I am yours most sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore "

Harry glared, he grabbed some parchment, wrote his reply then handed it to Hedwig before he turned to the other letters.

Harry read letters from a lot of his friends, Ron, Ginny and Molly had written. He planned to ignore them but figured if he answered then they might leave him alone for the summer, especially once Dumbledore told them what Harry had wrote in his letter.

Later that afternoon Ron looked up when Hedwig flew inside, she dropped three letters before flying off again. Ron handed one to his mother, one to Ginny and picked up his one.

"Hi Ron, I figured if I did the interview then it would be the truth, I'm sick of the lies and sick of people acting like friends when they aren't. So now everyone will realise exactly how I feel. I never received a letter from Hermione, I figured she must be overseas on holidays again. If you hear from her let her know but if she plans to have a go at me then that friendship might just be over. I'm really getting sick and tired of her attitude so she either backs off or finds another friend, Harry."

'He doesn't sound very happy, not that I blame him,' Arthur said.

"Dear Mrs. Weasley, I have to say this and I'm sorry if it hurts your feelings, but you are not my mother, you are not even a relation so you have no say in what I do. So I'm asking you nicely to please butt out of my life, it would cause a fight if you keep going, but I will never allow anyone to tell me what to do, not anymore, Harry."

'He actually sounds very angry,' Ron said.

'He lost Sirius Ron, of course his angry,' Ginny said then read her letter, "Ginny, I've known for a while how you feel, I've been told by many, well, it's never going to happen. I am as of now in a serious relationship, one that I hope will lead to marriage. So I figured if I told you then you can finally turn your attention to some of the other boys who like you, Harry."

Ron, Molly and Arthur all stared at Ginny as tears fell down her face. Ginny wasn't the type of girl who cried, yet now she was. They all knew she liked Harry, it seems he would never return her feelings. Ron did wonder who Harry's girlfriend was, he'd never seen Harry pay much attention to any of the girls in Gryffindor and he didn't spend time with the other houses.

Harry and Luna had fun while they learned, they would spar against each other without going too far. Sometimes they did get stunned or hex with a tickling hex but they made sure to never use anything that could harm. Xeno would also give Harry and Luna some lessons on magic that wasn't used much anymore. One thing Harry wanted to learn that Xeno was able to help him with was wards. Harry wanted to study wards, but also how to detect them. So between books and Xeno, Harry was learning how to cast wards and how to see them, but also how the magic joins to form the wards around a property.

Albus turned up at Privet drive even though he never received a response from Harry, or he didn't believe he did. He had so much correspondence on his desk that it was hard to find anything. Albus figured if Harry wrote or not the boy would know he would be there, he just hoped Harry was packed ready to go.

Petunia opened the door, 'What do you want?'

'I have come to collect Harry.'

'He isn't here, he doesn't live here anymore.'

'When did he leave Petunia?'

'Straight away, he came in the afternoon after he left that school then he was gone.'

'Did you see him speak with anyone?'

'No, he said he was going to meet his godfather, so why don't you ask him,' Petunia slammed the door then opened it again, 'He's not welcome here anymore, just in case you get any ideas about bringing him back,' she slammed the door again then hoped that would be the end of the freaks.

Albus turned and headed towards the street to be met by Tonks and Dedilus, 'Harry hasn't been here the entire time.'

'We saw him on the last day of school, we figured he was just inside.' Tonks said.

'You didn't detect any magic, like his cloak?'

'No, you told us to check that whenever the door opened, there was nothing. Where would he go?'

'He told petunia he was meeting Sirius,' Albus sighed, 'I will organise everyone to try and find him before Voldemort does. Stay here for another couple of hours, in case this is a set up to get you away from here. If nothing happens by eight meet me at headquarters.'

Eight o'clock that night the Order of the Phoenix headed to Grimmauld place, they realised they could not get in which told them that Sirius had left the house to someone and that someone was probably Harry. They all headed to Hogwarts, the moment they stepped into the headmaster's office, everyone noticed a letter addressed to Albus sitting on the table, so they all took their seats to wait for their leader who was talking to some of the staff before they leave for the holidays.

'Right then, we have a bit of a situation.'

'Albus,' Arthur pointed at the letter.

Albus took the letter and read, "No, it is not convenient for you to call and no I will not assist you in anything just like you never assisted me when I needed. I will never forgive you, I will never talk to you, I will never fight for you or anyone I feel betrayed me, which is almost everyone inside that blasted castle,' Albus sighed then read the rest of the letter, "Sirius left me everything which means you will not get to use his house again, I asked the goblins reinstate the old Black wards straight away."

'I thought Sirius would leave the house to Remus.' Tonks said.

'No, the goblins told me I got a few thousand galleons, but everything else went to Harry. I don't blame Sirius, I did turn my back on him, but I also know he was angry that I never visited Harry while he was young.'

'So apart from Potter being angry which we knew he would be and now we've lost headquarters what else is wrong?' Minerva asked.

'Harry left the Dursley's the first day there, Tonks and Kingsley never saw him or detected any magical items like his cloak. I will speak with Xenophilius and ask where he met Harry but I doubt the man will be very forth coming.'

'We know Harry is not happy with you and I, Albus, it seems he is upset with all of us,' Minerva said.

'He is, he basically told Molly to…butt out of his life, told Ginny he wasn't interested and he sounded very angry and cold in his letter to Ron. He did write that he had a girlfriend and they were serious, but he never mentioned who she was,' Arthur said.

'We will need to find him before Voldemort does, he is not safe.'

'You will not find him, he will make sure of that. He does not trust you Albus, it sounds like he doesn't trust anyone. I heard what he said when we went to sort out Miss Lovegood's stolen belongings. I would say none of us will see him until term begins, by then he will be sixteen and legally allowed to live alone,' Filius said, 'Maybe you should leave him be headmaster or he may just leave for good and I mean leave the country. It's not like he has anyone holding him here, he has no family and he seems upset with his friends.'

'He has family,' Severus sneered.

'Family that hate him Severus, we overheard Harry talking to Miss Lovegood. They do not like him and would have killed him as a child if they weren't afraid one of us would turn up. He also said he was hit often, starved and locked up. I would say Filius is right, if we push then he might leave for good since he has no ties here.'

'What about this girlfriend?' Kingsley asked.

'Until we know who it is for all we know she may leave with him,' Arthur said. 'I think they are right Albus, leave Harry alone, give him some space. He's angry right now and you know as well as I do that when teenagers are pushed they rebel and Harry has been pushed to his limit by the sound of it.'

'It's dangerous, I agree he is angry and needs some space, but he should not be out there alone. He cannot use magic and if he did Cornelius would get Rufus to jump on him after that interview. He cannot do anything because everything Harry said was the truth. How did he sneak away, someone must have helped him, someone that was old enough that the ministry did not pick up any magic.'

'Isn't Potter friendly with that elf?' Severus asked.

'Yes Dobby saved Harry's life in second year and Harry buys him presents,' Albus thought for a minute, 'Dobby,' everyone looked around but the elf didn't appear, 'He was working here, he asked me for a job. If he's not answering then he has found a new owner and I would say that owner is Harry. Dobby liked being free, but he loves Harry for saving him from the Malfoy's abuse.'

'He liked the elf and helped him as he knew what it felt like to be hurt. I would say your right Albus, this elf is the one that snuck Harry away from Privet drive. I doubt we will find out where he went though so we might as well work on how to prevent you-know-who from entering this castle and getting a foothold in the ministry,' Minerva said.

Albus realised everyone was right, it would be futile to spend time looking for Harry when it was obvious that he planned to disappear. So the Order of the Phoenix got stuck into some plans, how to strengthen the wards of the castle and how to make sure Voldemort did not get supporters inside the ministry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

It was only the beginning of the second week of the holidays when Harry's scar burned then he was seeing what Voldemort was seeing. Harry had decided to use this to his advantage, he could handle the pain that came with the visions, it was worth it to get information on what that evil bastard was doing.

Right after the vision cleared, he took a pain potion for his headache. Xeno was very good at potions and had begun to teach Harry, like he had been teaching his daughter for years. He had supplied Harry with a few, pain potions and dreamless sleep potions, but he also provided Harry with nutrient potions. After Luna had explained about how the muggles treated Harry, Xeno realised why the boy was so thin, also why he was shorter than he should be. The potions would repair the damage as long as he took them every day for the next month. Xeno also made the oculus potion, one that was difficult but also some of the ingredients were rare, but Xeno had many contacts so he was able to get all the ingredients he needed. Harry loved not having to worry about glasses anymore, it also made kissing Luna easier, they didn't get in the way.

Harry kept thinking about what he had seen, Voldemort was concerned about the twin wands, he needed to find another, but just not any wand, a powerful wand. Harry knew it would be disastrous for Voldemort to get more powerful, he kept wishing he was more powerful so he would be ready to face Voldemort. With a gasp and a sharp pain in his scar Harry felt like something was sliding into him, joining with him. He was anxious that maybe Voldemort had detected him, that he may be send something bad to Harry through their connection in the scar. When the feelings stopped Harry looked down at his body, the magic seemed to be reacting, sparking.

Harry felt like something was building inside him so ran into the last room of his trunk, one that he turned into a training room. He had conjured a few training wizards to help his aim. He took his wand and began firing spells at the dummy wizard, everything hit dead on so he decided to try something so he put his wand on the floor then began working wandless magic. Again, every spell worked and hit the dummy wherever Harry aimed, usually the heart or head.

'Blimey, I wonder if that means I took some of Voldemort's power, but how is that possible?' Harry sat on the floor of the training room, he began to conjure things without a wand, he would levitate them, banish them to other parts of the trunk, summon them again, everything he tried, worked. Lastly he conjured his patronus, which surprised Harry the most, it was no longer a stag but a large dog, Padfoot, but it was huge. The dog could be a giants pet it was so big, it was twice as big as the real Padfoot was. Harry waited until the dog walked up to him and gave him a pat.

'Padfoot,' Harry felt his eyes water, 'I'm so sorry,' he smiled when the dog patronus nudged him with his snout. A few seconds later the silver dog vanished, 'I have more power, I wished that I had more power, now I have,' Harry knew wishes didn't come true, 'Maybe it's Sirius or my parents that helped me get more power, maybe it was just this link to Voldemort. Either way I'm a lot more powerful than I was. I wonder if it would work again, I'm still nowhere near strong enough to face Voldemort, I would need more power and more training before that could happen.'

Harry left the training room, he showered then pulled a few advanced books towards him and began to read. He knew he would practice these spells the following day but something else kept invading his thoughts, safety, Luna's safety, her father's safety, Neville and his grandmother's safety. Harry summoned another book with a little flick of his finger, making him laugh.

He found the charm then went to the kitchen where Dobby was preparing dinner. Harry took a fork and a spoon then headed back to the living room. The spell worked instantly for Harry, just as every spell he used worked instantly. He needed to test it, so he stepped outside the tent, put the spoon in his pocket then held the fork, he had to think of the exactly place while he said the town, "Hogsmeade" Harry tapped it with his wand then he felt the familiar pull of the port key. He hated them, after the graveyard he never wanted to feel a port key again, but he knew this could help save lives. He had a quick look around the side of the building to see many people coming and going from the different shops. He took the spoon out of his pocket then said "home" again tapping it with is wand, he was again jerked away, landing in his living room in the trunk.

'That worked, now to make them out of items they could keep on them but also hidden. Girls would be easy, a bit of jewellery could have a portus charm attached to it. Well, Neville and Xeno could have a watch or maybe a ring,' Harry nodded, he knew what he had to do, go buy some jewellery for Luna, Xeno, Neville and his grandmother, he would also get something for himself, something that would help if he was surrounded.

'Hey Dobby.'

'Yes Master Harry.'

'Since you now technically belong to me, can you enter my vault?'

'Yes Master Harry, but you must give me clear instructions on what I can touch or take or the wards around the Gringotts vaults will not allow me to take anything out of the vault.'

'Oh, I didn't know that, thanks Dobby. Okay, well, I want to know if maybe there was a ring or something with the Potter coat of arms on it. I want to wear something but also put a portus charm on it. I'm going to buy some jewellery for Luna and a few others then add the charm, but I would like something that belonged to my parents.'

'The Potters are an old family Master Harry, I'm sure they have the family ring. I can look for you also asked the goblins for an inventory of what you own.'

'Great, I'll get you to do that after dinner, okay?'

'Yes Master Harry, now I finish dinner.'

Harry felt very satisfied, first he had seen what Voldemort was up to and he planned to keep that from Dumbledore just like that old man kept so much from him. The prophecy for one and if he had known about it then he might not have fallen for Voldemort's trick. Harry also felt good that he somehow got more power but it seemed to come from Voldemort without turning him dark. Harry knew he wasn't the light wizards that most believed, he wasn't dark and would never be dark, he was grey, at least he believed he could use spells that most light wizards and witches would never use, spells that could hurt, that could do damage. It was war, things needed to change.

Harry was sitting with Luna the following day while they studied up on more spells. He had given her an emerald locket that belonged to his mother, he wanted her to have something special now but it also made sure she had a way to take her to safety. He had bought a watch for Xeno, a ring for Neville and a necklace for Augusta Longbottom. He had travelled through the trunks to give them the gifts and explained he wanted to make sure they could get to safety, all Harry needed to do to finish the charm was add where the Longbottom's wanted to go. Longbottom manor was highly enchanted, it also had the fidelius charm so that's what Harry put on the portkey.

Owls came constantly to the Lovegood's, most were for Xeno and the Quibbler, people writing in with their own little stories. Xeno found that people like to see their name in print so he always designated a few pages to anyone that wanted to write something and have it printed in his magazine. The charms around the house instantly destroyed anything like charms or curses that might be attached to the letters, it also destroyed howlers. Once he had finished checking the rest of the mail he handed one to Harry.

'Hermione,' Harry sighed, he had been expecting this and wondered if she had written before she heard from Ron or if she just wrote when she got home.

"Dear Harry, I'm angry and worried, you should not be out there on your own. I know you are upset about Sirius, you should be at the Burrow where you can talk about your feelings. I arrived there yesterday and Ron showed me your letters. I'm so disappointed, I thought you had more sense than to go off on your own where you are in more danger and no way to protect yourself. I hope you come to your senses and go directly to the Burrow, I will talk to you there. I would like to know who this girlfriend is, I always thought you and Ginny would make a nice couple. I will see you hopefully sometime today, love Hermione."

'She's going to be disappointed,' Luna said.

'Definitely babe,' Harry kissed his girlfriend's cheek then took some parchment and wrote his reply to Hermione, one he knew she would hate, but hopefully she will get the message. He wasn't sure anything would get through to Hermione, not when she likes to listen to Dumbledore who is more wrong with his decisions then he is right. Harry didn't really care, Hermione had been getting on his nerves for the last few years, especially when she tried to tell him what to do. No more, after Sirius and his life, Harry decided how he lived, where he lived and what he would do with his life. He had Luna and one day they would get married and have a family of their own, if he survived the war, that is.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Everyone looked up when Hedwig flew into the room, they all tried to catch her, even stun her but she flew erratically, dropped the letter then disappeared.

'I would say Harry warned Hedwig not to land,' Arthur said, 'So the plan to put a tracking spell on her has fallen through.'

Hermione huffed then opened her letter, "Butt out of my fucking life,' Hermione squeaked as she realised she swore while reading Harry's words, "If you ever try to tell me what to do again you will regret it. You have one warning, stay out of my life, do not going telling anyone anything about me, so no more spying. You have betrayed me and that instantly meant you lost my trust, right now you're lucky that I don't hex your big teeth back. Last warning, butt out of my life. Oh and your thoughts about my love life, you couldn't be more wrong. For one, Ginny and I have nothing in common apart from quidditch and I've pretty much lost interest in that. Second, she's a red head, don't you think that would be just wrong considering my mother was a red head and third, she's too much like her mother. I will never let anyone control my life, not like Mrs. Weasley controls her family. Don't get me wrong, she is a great woman, but she's just too much to take. Like I said in my other letters, Mrs. Weasley is not my mother, neither are you so you have no say in my life, no one has a say in my life, not even the old fool you seem to follow so much. I lost my respect for that old man years ago, now I loathe him, I hate him as much as I hate Voldemort. You do not want to be on that list, which seems to be getting very long and the ones on that list I intend to take care of, personally, HJP"

'Seems these weeks has not mellowed him,' Arthur said.

'Can you blame him, Hermione read out her letter, she was trying to tell him what to do,' Fred said.

'Harry has finally decided to take control of his life and good on him I say, he can't make worst mistakes then everyone else has about his life,' George said.

'Let's go George, we need to get back to the shop,' Fred stood with his twin glared at Hermione then left the house, 'It's time to send that boy some of our products.'

'To use on Hermione, maybe some others,' George said before the two young men apparated away.

'I wouldn't push him Hermione. It was bad enough when he lost his Firebolt for those weeks. If you do anything else he will never speak to you again,' Ron said, 'But he has a point about Ginny and his mother, it would seem strange. I mean I couldn't date a red head it would make me think of my sister and mother.'

'Harry's mother had dark red hair, I don't see how it's even remotely the same.'

'Hermione, Harry sees a red head, that's all he sees and when he does he thinks of his mother so it makes perfect sense. I do not like my daughter hurting right now but we can't make Harry like someone or direct his feelings towards a girl who makes him think of his dead mother. But Ron is right, I would not push him right now. Wherever he is he is safe, so leave him alone,' Arthur got up from the table and headed outside to spend some time in his shed.

Arthur was not that surprised by Harry's attitude, he had thought the boy might have rebelled during the triwizard tournament. Now though he had finally had enough, he lost his godfather, the last of his family as Harry is concerned. He had a girlfriend and seemed to have deep feelings for her, he would not like anyone trying to hurt that relationship.

Arthur knew how stubborn Hermione was, especially when she believed she was right, so he knew when the students returned to Hogwarts that Harry would eventually snap at the girl especially if she tried to say anything about his girlfriend. Arthur did hope someone could get through to her. He didn't have much hope though.

Harry had once again found himself receiving more power from Voldemort, this time though he had forced the connection to remain open so he could see if Voldemort would feel something. When he did break the connection he laughed, Voldemort looked sick, he looked weak and had everyone trying to work out what was going on, why he was weak and why his magic wasn't as strong as it was. Naturally Voldemort only told his inner circle the truth, he also had Snape making potions to help. Harry kept thinking he hoped nothing would help Voldemort and he kept getting the extra magic he would need to kill the bastard, then his parents could rest in peace.

Xeno had taken Luna and Harry overseas for a couple of weeks of the holidays. He liked to look for undocumented animals, sometimes he was lucky, other times not so much. Harry was finding out that magical creatures could hide themselves perfectly so sometimes they weren't seen so many weren't sure they were real. Xeno did enjoy spending this time with his daughter and now Harry who would end up his son-in-law.

Luna wandered off into the thick brush, Harry was used to her doing that but he knew she had her portkey so she was safe enough.

'Harry, after reading that letter from your friend I am concerned that someone might try to break you and Luna apart. I don't want either of you hurt and I think you are good together.'

'So do I Xeno, I love Luna, I won't let anyone break us up.'

'I know you wouldn't, but listen to this idea I have.'

'Okay,' Harry sat on the grass in front of Xeno. He liked that about the man, he didn't need a chair, he would just make himself comfortable and Harry liked sitting on the ground, especially the grass. He always felt good when he sat on the grass at the Dursley's, the same at Hogwarts when he sat on the grass near the lake. He knew it was strange, but it was just the way he was.

Harry listened to Luna's father and even though he was surprised by the suggestion and Xeno wanted Harry to take the time to think it over, he thought the man made a lot of sense. He decided to go for a walk to think over Xeno's idea.

It was about an hour later that Harry went to find his girlfriend. He knew they would always be together so this idea seemed like the way to go. It would help him and help Luna and no one would be able to make any decisions about his life again.

'Hi sweetheart.'

'Hi babe, having fun?'

'Always, so are we going to do it Harry?'

Harry chuckled, 'Yes, we are, if you're sure, you are only fifteen.'

'And you're sixteen, but it's what we both want then age shouldn't be a problem.'

'True, but are you ready for that type of relationship Luna?'

'If you mean sex, yes, I want to make love with you.'

'I admit I do as well, but I would never pressure you, that would need to be your decision.'

'And I've made it. Oh I found some gillylimpies, they were so cute.'

'I'm sure I will see them eventually,' Harry took his girlfriend's hand and pulled her into his arms then his lips found hers. He could never get enough of kissing Luna, or feeling her tongue inside his mouth. He thought her tongue was wicked; it always made his body react even when he tried to stop it, he always got a hard on and his girlfriend always giggled when she felt it.

It was a week later that Harry and Luna married, the moment they did they felt like they had joined, they had bonded, every part of them was so in-tuned to the other. A couple of hours later they went to their room, the first few minutes as man and wife was a little awkward, but after they kissed they just knew what each other felt, what each other wanted. So they quickly discarded their clothes and without even talking, they didn't head to their bed, they fell onto the thick rug in front of the fireplace and that's where they joined as husband and wife.

Two weeks after Harry and Luna married, the family headed back to England, Xeno had organised to have a small cottage built while they had been away, it was right where the tent had been, so the moment they got home Xeno enchanted the cottage to it was just as protected as the other house. Luna left her trunk in her old room in case her father needed them in a hurry or needed to hide for any reason. Harry put his trunk in the living room of his home, a home he was now sharing with his wife.

Dobby instantly moved the furniture from the trunks and tent into the house, then started to make the beds and put away their clothes. He also headed out to stock up on more food, now that he had a master and a mistress, he wanted to make them wonderful meals.

Minerva looked up when a familiar white owl flew down, she landed on her desk and held out her leg. Minerva knew this owl belonged to Harry Potter and after the last letters he had sent, she was not sure what to expect.

"Professor McGonagall, I recently got married so I need to request a room for my wife and I, also we would like to know which table would we be required to sit at as we will be sitting together. As I'm a Gryffindor and my wife is a Ravenclaw, I thought you and Professor Flitwick could work that out. We have two weeks before we are due to return to Hogwarts, can you please let me know you're decision and where our new room will be. I did think we might need to share one of the house rooms, which would be fine, but I doubt we could put up with roommates when we sleep naked and make love every night so having our own room would make the most sense. I have never heard of a married couple sharing before, so if it's not possible my wife and I will not be returning, we will continue our education away from Hogwarts. Since we are now married the trace was lifted so it's not like we would be doing anything illegal. I look forward to your letter, Lord Harry James Potter."

'Oh dear,' Minerva knew Albus would not like this news at all, she also knew she would be working on a room for Harry Potter and his wife to share. She knew it had to be Luna Lovegood, it was the only Ravenclaw girl that Harry trusted and was close to. She wasn't sure how this news would be taken, the purebloods of old used to marry at a young age, but it hasn't been done for many years. Most young people preferred to have a few years before settling down into a married life, seems Harry Potter didn't want to wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Whenever Harry saw Luna's left hand he couldn't help grinning. Once he had the inventory of what was in his vaults, he had Dobby retrieve his mother's wedding ring and engagement ring, he also had Dobby get his father's wedding ring. They were Potter family heirlooms and Harry thought they were perfect, so did his wife.

'Are you still trying to make yourself believe we're married?'

'No, I know we are, I just like seeing them on your finger,' Harry picked up Luna's left hand then kissed her finger with the rings on it, 'They belong here.'

'Yes, I believe they do and I know your parent's would approve, my mother would approve also.'

'I hope they do babe. I used to worry that my parent's had to marry young because my mother fell pregnant with me. Now that I'm married and I'm young I realise it's just how some of us feel, we want to be bonded to the one we love. I wanted to belong to you and I wanted you to belong to me, without being bossy,' Harry grinned cheekily.

'You would never get away with being bossy Mr. Potter, remember that.'

'Oh I do Mrs. Potter, but what about in bed, can I be bossy in bed?'

'That I will allow, you happen to be very good at making me scream.'

Harry chuckled, 'I make you scream, you make me beg and I don't beg.'

'Oh yes, that is fun, I'll have to do that more often. Owl,' Luna pointed as the owl dropped its letter, it went through the enchantments before landing on the desk near the opened window, 'It's for you,' Luna handed the letter to her husband.

"Lord Potter, as to your request, the marriage suit has been provided for you and your wife. As to your second request, Professor Flitwick and I have decided you can sit at either table. You will still be classed as a Gryffindor and your wife as a Ravenclaw, but you have permission to sit together. Professor M, McGonagall, deputy headmistress, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

'So we can change it around,' Harry said.

'Yes, we'll sit at one table for breakfast and another for dinner. Do you usually sit in the great hall for lunch?'

'Not very often, sometimes I just grab something from the table and head outside or up to the astronomy tower. You know, we could have a private lunch in our room, Dobby will bring us whatever we want. He will need things to do even if he can help Xeno.'

'Yes, that sounds nice. Breakfast is important before classes and I like to listen to what everyone has been doing through the day that is why I sit in the great hall for dinner.'

'Most times I would prefer to avoid it, but now I'll be sitting with you I won't mind. We only have another week before we return, let's make the most of it, how about a swim?'

'Yes, a swim sounds nice. I'll just get changed so there is no use suggesting that we go skinny dipping.'

Harry chuckled but saluted his wife before she headed into their bedroom, Harry followed but only to change into some shorts.

Even though neither of them suggested it, they did end up making love in the water, but Harry had put up some privacy charms in case Xeno came looking for them. Dobby had gotten over the shock of seeing them naked or in the middle of making love, now he didn't run out of the room, now he just said what he needed and left. It had embarrassed Harry and Luna the first time Dobby had popped into their bedroom while they were right in the middle of making love, now like Dobby, they were used to it.

Harry had shrunk his trunk after loading it with all his school supplies and clothes, he also loaded Luna's stuff in there as well. They were leaving her trunk at the house in case they needed to get away or for Dobby to sneak in without anyone knowing. He told Hedwig to fly to Hogwarts then Luna hugged her father before Harry shook his father-in-law's hand.

The Quibbler was being delivered today with the news of Harry and Luna's marriage, they had allowed a photographer to take some pictures, which would feature in the magazine. They knew that most of the students who got the Quibbler would not have a chance to see it or read it until their parents would forward it as they would be too rushed to worry about taking delivery of a magazine. They knew the information would get out the moment someone saw Luna and Harry wearing wedding rings so they decided they would be the one to release the information. Even though Harry was worried that Voldemort might target his wife, he knew since they had married and bonded they were stronger, both physically and magically, where Voldemort was a lot weaker magically and physically.

Harry and Luna knew how to apparate but Luna liked to hold Harry and let him take her by side-along apparition. Harry liked holding his wife as well so they smiled to Xeno then Harry turned on the spot. They arrived seconds later at the apparition point on platform nine and three quarters. They didn't stop, just hurried onto the train and found the compartment where Neville was waiting.

'Congratulations,' Neville grinned then he hugged Luna, he kissed her on the check before hugging Harry.

'Thanks, so has there been any talk yet?'

'No, but we're early,' Neville closed the blind before taking a seat opposite his friends, 'What do you think everyone will say?'

'Hermione will say something about our age, Ron won't know what to say but his ears will go read thinking about what a husband and wife do in bed.'

Neville laughed, 'Yep, which sounds like them. So did you have a good holiday, even without having sex?'

'Oh yes, we have a wonderful time, but also lots of sex.'

Harry shrugged at Neville, Luna will say what she wants no matter who too or what about, but both the boys were used to the way Luna way, they accepted it as just being her.

Harry wasn't ready to be annoyed, so he had charmed the door so everyone would just walk right past, without even thinking about it. It meant that Harry, Luna and Neville had a very enjoyable time on the way to Hogwarts.

When the train arrived, they didn't emerge straight away, they wanted to wait until everyone else left the train. They followed and were able to get a carriage by themselves.

'Do you know where your room will be?'

'No, the letter didn't say, just that we had our own room. I'm sure McGonagall or Flitwick will show us where we have to go. Since no one knows about our trunks it will make it easier for us to train without having to worry if anyone is following us.'

'I like your training room, I've learned so much just in the last couple of weeks. It's like what you said, it's time to get serious.'

'I wish it wasn't but we do, especially now he's stepped up his killing. Do you think Susan will be here after what happened to her aunt?'

'I don't know, she might or she just might go overseas. She lost the last of her family, but I did hear that she's been staying with Hannah.'

'They are best friends so hopefully Hannah can help her through this. If it wasn't for Luna I doubt I would have made it after losing Sirius.'

'You've got something worth living for now, a wife and eventually kids.'

'Yeah, we do,' Harry smiled at his wife who was smiling back at him.

Harry climbed down from the carriage first, he held Luna's hand while she climbed down then Neville followed. The three of them glanced at each other before they finally walked into the great hall. It seems the news had spread, all eyes turned to Harry and Luna as they made their way to the end of the Gryffindor table and sat down together. They noticed Ron and Hermione watching them, probably wondering why they didn't join them. But Harry didn't want to be right in the middle of the table to be asked endless questions.

As they were the last in, it only took seconds before Dumbledore called for quiet then McGonagall was walking into the hall with the new first years, there wasn't many of them, everyone understood why. It was dangerous times, so even if Hogwarts was pretty safe, some parent's just didn't want to take the risk by sending their children to Hogwarts.

They had only just started eating when Ron and Hermione sat down beside Neville who was opposite to Harry and Luna.

'It showed how wrong it is for you to be making decisions for yourself, married at sixteen.'

Harry glared at Hermione making her flinch then flicked his finger at her, the overly large teeth grew back quickly.

'You were warned, you just hate being wrong, you are, now I'm done with you. We are no longer friend's Granger, so from this moment on I don't want to see you or hear your annoying voice,' Harry kept glaring until Hermione ran out of the great hall.

'We all tried to tell her to back off mate, she doesn't like to listen. Anyway, why didn't you mentioned the fact you got married?'

'We wanted it kept quiet for as long as possible, mainly because of Voldemort. Now though, we did a full bond so we have some protection. But honestly Ron, I knew you would have had trouble keeping it from your parents, or Hermione? She would have written straight to the old man.'

'Okay, I admit it's hard keeping things from my parent's, I do try though.'

'I know, I also know what your mum is like and Hermione would try to guilt you into telling, like you have no choice, and it's for my own good. Just so you know, her teeth won't be able to be fixed unless I fix them and that won't happen until she learns to stay out of my life.'

'It might be the only way, so Luna, what's it like being Mrs. Potter?'

'Wonderful, the sex is magnificent, just like my Harry.'

Harry and Neville burst out laughing as Ron's ears went bright red. They knew it would happen the first time Luna mentioned sex. He pulled his wife onto his lap and kissed her, it was one way to get her to stop telling everyone about their private live. They knew everyone in the great hall was watching them, they didn't care. It was their life, they were married and they wanted to snog.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

At the end of the feast Ron stood but Harry didn't, 'Why are you just sitting there?'

'Waiting for either McGonagall or Flitwick to show me and Luna to our room. We're married Ron, we sleep together so we need our own room.'

'Oh right, so you won't be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.'

'We will still be lions or ravens, but not living in with you lot.'

'Let me know tomorrow then, they are on their way.'

'See you both in the morning,' Harry waved to his two friends then turned to see the head of Gryffindor house and the head of Ravenclaw house heading towards them.

'If you will follow us, we will show you where your room is.'

'Can the door be enchanted Professor?' Luna asked, 'I would hate for anyone to walk in while I'm having sex with my husband.'

Harry chuckled, 'Good point babe.'

'You can set a password, I would suggest making sure no one hears it and you make it something that can't be guessed,' Minerva said stiffly.

'Yes, you will need privacy, congratulations by the way.'

'Thank you Professor,' Harry and Luna said together, smiling at Professor Flitwick. They thought maybe McGonagall would congratulate them as well, she didn't, she just walked off making Harry shrug.

They got to their room, it was on the sixth floor in the south tower, 'Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in the morning Potter.'

'Luna and I will be there.'

'He asked for you Mr. Potter.'

'Luna is my wife, anything I'm told she can hear, plus I don't trust to be alone with the headmaster. Can we retire now Professor, it's quite late and we do have classes tomorrow?'

Minerva pursed her lips but turned and walked away, Filius smiled, 'Have a good night's rest and remember Luna, your house is in minus points and all Ravenclaw's will be serving detentions for the next few months.'

'Thank you Professor.'

'Yes, thanks Professor,' Harry waited until he left then opened the door for his wife, 'So a password.'

'You pick something sweetheart.'

'Okay,' Harry stared at the door, trying to think of something that no one would guess, 'I know, gillylimpies.'

'Yes, perfect,' Luna waited until Harry charmed the door then they headed towards the bed. The room was split into two rooms, a living type room with a desk, two chairs, one on both sides, and a small sofa, there was a double bed at the back, the bathroom was separate, small but big enough for the two of them. They stripped off and climbed into bed. Normally they would make love but they were tired and they did have a big day tomorrow.

Harry was thinking about what would happen when he doesn't go to defence against the dark arts. With Snape teaching it Harry wasn't going to bother trying to learn from a man that couldn't teach, just like he never taught potions. He hoped he could talk others into learning away from Snape, like with the DA, and they could use the room of requirement again.

Minerva hurried up to the headmaster's office, 'Harry said he and his wife will be here. When I said you asked just for him he said his wife will hear everything he does and he does not trust you to be alone with you.'

'I need to pass on important information to Harry, but the Lovegood's cannot know, it's too dangerous.'

'It seems you have no choice Albus, either tell Harry and his wife which means Xenophilius will also know or you tell someone in the order. Maybe it's time you confined in the order more.'

'This information cannot be told to anyone other than Harry, yet I cannot trust he would not tell his father-in-law. I went to the ministry to see if I could have this marriage cancelled, I couldn't, it's a full binding marriage.'

'You mean if Luna Lovegood dies, Harry would die as well. You-know-who is bound to target Harry's wife.'

'Yes, which means she will need to be watched as well. We know many Slytherin's have taken the mark, any of them could be ordered to kill the girl.'

'I will let the rest of the staff know to keep an eye on her. Is Severus going to keep watch on his house?'

'Yes, he will let me know when he finds out which students have been marked. Do you know what happened to be Miss Granger?'

'I got word that she was hexed so she has very large front teeth, Poppy tried everything, so far she can't fix the girl. I will need to speak with Potter about that in the morning.'

'From what Arthur said they all warned her to…what were the words, oh yes, back off. It seems Miss Granger did not take their advice. I will speak with her as I need her to help Harry when the time comes.'

'That won't happen Albus, word spread quickly that Harry wants nothing to do with her anymore. He does not trust her and she does have a habit of coming to me about what he is doing. I think you will have to change a lot of your plans Albus. You can't blame the boy, he has been through too much and most of that is because of your decision to leave him with those muggles,' Minerva sighed but she turned and left the office. It was late and she needed sleep before classes the next day.

Albus stayed at his desk trying to work out how to get Harry to hear what he has to say but not tell the Lovegood's. If that didn't happen then there was only Severus who could know the truth. Minerva would instantly want some of the order to know or turn the information over to the aurors. Voldemort had too many supporters inside the ministry, he cannot find out what Albus knew about his Horcruxes. But Harry would need to be told or this war will never be over.

The following morning Harry and Luna were walking down through the school, holding hands. They got to the fourth floor when Ron and Neville caught up with them so the friends walked down to breakfast together.

'There will be times we will sit at the Ravenclaw table, its Luna's house so it's only fair.'

'Oh I don't mind sitting with the lion's sweetheart, I never had any friends in my house but I do have friends in Gryffindor.'

'I'll leave that decision up to you babe,' Harry kissed her cheek then turned to Ron and Neville, 'Don't say anything yet, but I won't be taking defence against the dark arts, there's no use with him pretending to teach.'

'But…you know, him, how will you learn?'

'Ron, as a married man the trace was lifted so I've been training for weeks now. Xeno has helped out with some obscure spells and I've begun to learn spells that will do a lot of damage. That lot will keep killing and torturing unless they are taken out of the picture and I don't mean killing, just making sure they are unconscious where they can't be woken or they have too much pain in their wand hand to even think of trying to fight,' even though Harry would use the room of requirement if more people wanted to learn away from Snape, he would trust Ron with the trunk's training room.

'Listen, if you give your word I will let you in on a secret, it's how we can continue training without anyone knowing where we are so they can't stop us. You can join us as well as you know what that bastard will be like.'

'I, Ron Weasley promise to keep all of Harry Potter's secrets, so mote it be,' there was a glow around Ron that lasted a few seconds before it disappeared.

'You didn't have to go that far mate.'

'I did, after what I've done it's a wonder you still talk to me.'

'Okay, so I have a private training room, I worked on it the moment we left Hogwarts. You see, there is a way to get the trace lifted, not many people know about it. Well, I did and that first night after we left Hogwarts, I left the Dursley's and set up my place and my training room. So for two months I've been working none stop and I was able to bring it here. I'll show you after classes, I don't want to mention exactly what it is in case we get overheard.'

'Then I'll just stick with you after our last class then.'

'McGonagall,' Neville gestured with fork. Their head of house was handing out class schedules, Flitwick and the other heads of house were doing the same. Luna got hers from Flitwick before he began with his Ravenclaw's.

The Gryffindor's took their schedules, Harry glanced at it, 'No defence until tomorrow.'

'About that mate, I found out he's going to be teaching non-verbal, you might need to go.'

'I do everything non-verbally now. It does take a lot of practice and you have to really concentrate at first because you try not to speak yet you end up whispering which is still classed as speaking the spell. It's not needed for a pass in N.E.W.T.s, it does give you more points, but it will help if you're in a fight.'

'Yeah, it will and we will be in a fight, sooner or later. So let's hope you can still teach as good as you did in the DA, I'll need it.'

'He can, he taught me a couple of weeks ago. We'll explain why I was involved later, just don't let on. No one believes I can do anything and we're going to use that to our advantage,' Neville said.

'Okay, I get that Neville, I hear others say things about you all the time. Bill was saying we need as much skill as we can get. He has begun to train the twins, even dad is training with Bill. Dad never really learnt a lot of fighting skills, just what he needed. Now though we all need to know.'

'We do, but we should get to class,' Harry turned to his wife, 'Will you be okay babe?'

'I'll be fine, you go,' Luna was on the tips of her toes and she kissed Harry.

'It seems Harry has finally grown, his wife has to stand on tip toes,' Ron smirked.

'Smart arse Weasley,' Harry gave him a glare then wrapped his arms around his wife and dipped her down, 'Now height does not matter,' he kissed her passionately, earning whistles and a lot of crude comments. Ron and Neville turned their backs on Harry, waiting for him to finish kissing his wife.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

The following day Snape glared as Gryffindor's walked into his classroom, the Slytherin's followed. He looked around and knew instantly one was missing.

'Weasley, where is Potter?'

'He decided that he would rather teach himself, said he would learn more than in class,' Ron said making sure he sounded calm and he made sure he also didn't look scared.

'Maybe after a few detentions he will realise he has no choice.'

'Oh he won't go to any detentions either, he said he would just leave, but it seems the headmaster wants him here so he's taking advantage of that. He really doesn't care if he's expelled now he is legally classed an adult,' Neville said, he too was able to keep from looking scared.

The Slytherin's looked shocked, half the Gryffindor's looked interested and wondered if Harry would train them again, like the DA. They knew they wouldn't learn much with Snape and with Voldemort out there they had to learn.

Severus almost slammed opened the door to Albus' office, 'Potter refuses to attend my class and as I was told by his lackeys, he doesn't care if he gets expelled, since he is now an adult. You must do something Albus or others will begin to side with the brat and rebel.'

'What do you suggest I do Severus, which is why I didn't want you in that position, I knew now Harry was legally an adult he would not take it well. He cannot leave, not until I pass on some information, vital information.'

'If you don't do something he will end up organising that little DA group again.'

'If others don't go to your class then they will be threatened with expulsion, as for Harry, there is nothing I can do,' Albus sighed then looked down at his blackened hand, 'I need time so he knows, but it seems he does not want to spend any time alone with me. He blames me and even you for losing his godfather. I should have taught Harry myself, occlumency needs trust for it to work, he does not trust you and now I have lost his trust. Just teach your class Severus, which is all you can do.'

Harry had people come up to him after lessons that day, all about starting the DA again. He glanced at Ron and Neville who shrugged. Finally Harry said he would organise time so everyone could meet in the room of requirement.

Harry showed Ron and Neville his room, Luna joined them not long after then Harry opened the trunk.

'Step in Ron,' Harry smirked. They all filed into the trunk, Harry led the way to his training room, 'See what I mean, it has everything we need.'

'Blimey, I've heard about these trunks but I didn't think they would be like this. Now I wish I had one, since I have to stay at the Burrow, mum will always be more cautious now he's out there.'

'Then let me get you one, I got one for Neville and Luna, Luna's is at her father's place. We're spelled into each other's trunks so if we need to get away quickly, we can. Oh, I'll work on a port key for you as well, Luna, Xeno, Neville and his gran has one on them at all time, like me with my ring. I just need to know where you want to be transported to.'

'Blimey, how much power have you got mate?'

'A lot, the bond helps as well, I would say I'm equal to Dumbledore and Voldemort, I just need more training and to learn more advanced spells before I face him. So how about it, a trunk, it can be for your Christmas and birthday?'

Ron hated Harry paying for things, but these trunks would come in handy. If the twins could get one then they might be able to connect them for quick escapes, his family would need to get away if anything happened, this might be the way.

'Okay, but it will be for any gifts over the next ten years, I know how much these things cost.'

'Great, I will get Dobby to work it, see if the twins will get one, then at least the Burrow and the shop will be able to be used if any attacks happen. So even though we'll use the room of requirement for the DA, which needs a new name, you can train in here with me. Some of the spells we've been learning would make people think we're going dark. They aren't dark spells but they are seriously dangerous spells, all legal by the way,' Harry conjured a training dummy then sent a spell at the arm, it was blasted away, 'The wand and arm is destroyed, they can't keep fighting, if they have a second wand then they will need to use their other hand but they are also in pain which will benefit us.'

'Blimey, you would really take someone's arm off?'

'Yes, I would, its war Ron, to survive we have to step up or we could all die. Even with all this training there is no guarantee something won't happen, but we have more of a chance then we would if we stuck with disarming them or stunning them. One of the other death eaters will just wake them up and as I said before, they might have a second wand.'

'No, I get it, I'm just not sure I could deliberately do that to someone.'

'Then don't especially if you're not comfortable. You were at the ministry Ron, you saw what a full on fight with that lot will be like, think about that before we begin our private training.'

'I will, I really thought I was going to die that day.'

'We were all lucky, now though, you have to feel what is right when you're choosing spells. Now that's all done, let's get down to dinner.'

The group left the trunk and Harry and Luna's room, they headed down to the great hall. They had just sat down when a heap of students hurried over to Harry, to ask about the DA.

'I've been telling everyone I'll work on times, since the toad is gone we won't have to sneak around so I'll let you all know.'

Snape was glaring at the students who were talking to Potter, he knew exactly what they were talking about, their little defence group. He couldn't stop them joining the group but he would make their lives unbearable during class.

Over the next week, Neville and Ron refused to go to defence, Harry had sent a letter to the headmaster saying if any student who refused to go to defence was expelled then he would leave as well, and a lot of the older students said they would follow him so they could keep learning. They were learning more from Harry than they ever could from Snape and if anything happened then there would be more articles in the Quibbler, like how the headmaster doesn't want the students to be able to protect themselves since Snape can't teach a flobberworm.

Albus sighed as he read Harry's letter, he knew there was nothing he could do, if he called Harry's bluff he had a feeling that Harry would follow through with his threat. He did consider sending letters to Molly, but since Ron would be seventeen in a few months, that wouldn't help, only for now. In the long run it would turn Ron away from a lot of adults, maybe even his parents. But if his parent's supported Ron then they might leave the order.

'Mr. Potter.'

Harry had just put some food in his mouth, he turned, but kept chewing so he nodded to McGonagall.

'Madam Pomfrey cannot fix Miss Granger, we feel that only you can.'

Harry swallowed, 'I will, and she will make an unbreakable vow for me to remove it though, one where she stays away from me and my wife and friends.'

'Very well, I will tell her your conditions.'

Everyone around Harry waited until McGonagall left before they stared wide eyed at Harry, all but Luna who kept eating.

'You'll really make her take the unbreakable vow?' Ron asked.

'That or an oath on her magic, those two things will be the only way she will finally leave me alone. She thinks after a few weeks I would give in, because I've done it before, things have changed, I've changed.'

'She does always believe you will forgive everyone once you've calmed down, but we can see it, you're not just angry at her and others, you have changed, not that I blame you,' Ron said.

'Having you-know-who after you would make anyone change, and Harry is the one he seems to want more than anyone else,' Neville said.

'He wants me dead, he wants to prove to his pet slaves that I'm nothing. I've escaped him five times so far so he's got to be pissed at me and want to prove he can win.'

'Let's hope it's you that wins mate,' Ron said but everyone around them nodded before they continued eating.

As they were leaving the great hall McGonagall walked up to them, 'She has agreed to your condition.'

'Then we'll get up there now, talk to you blokes later.'

'See ya,' the boys called.

Harry and Luna kept their hands joined as they followed McGonagall up to the hospital. They could tell McGonagall was not happy with Harry, Madam Pomfrey didn't look happy either, Hermione glared which made Harry smirk then sent her a very cold look which made Hermione flinch.

'So an unbreakable vow or an oath on your magic, you can choose,' Harry folded his arms and waited.

'An oath,' Hermione whispered, all Harry did was nod, 'I Hermione Jean Granger swear on my magic that I will never speak with Harry James Potter or his wife or his friends ever again, unless they speak to me first, so mote it be,' the flash of light surrounded Hermione then slowly disappeared.

Harry flicked his wand and her teeth were back to normal, he took Luna's hand then left without another word leaving a shocked McGonagall, Pomfrey and a very scared looking Hermione. She realised she would have to make sure she never spoke to anyone as she had no idea who was Harry's friends and who wasn't. She could lose her magic if she wasn't extremely careful. She decided it was time to just stay silent and only speak with the teachers, which would be mainly in class. She would spend all her time in the library that way she could just study and not accidentally speak with a student who just might happen to be one of Harry's friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Harry and Luna grinned as the next copy of the Quibbler began to be delivered to every student and even the staff got a copy. It was the story Harry wanted everyone to read, the truth about just who Voldemort is.

"Lord Voldemort is really a half blood named Tom Marvolo Riddle." Those words were large and right across the top of the quibbler.

The article began, "If you rearrange the letters from "I am Lord Voldemort they will become Tom Marvolo Riddle" Harry watched everyone read the Quibbler but it was mainly the Slytherin's he kept watching. He could tell some didn't believe it but others weren't sure if what they read was the truth. A lot of the students looked at Harry then gestured in some way, either with their hands, head or their eyes, so all he did was nod to let them know it was the truth. Hopefully now a lot more of those pureblood purist realised just who they have been taking orders from.

'So are you going down there sweetheart?'

'Yeah, right after breakfast, do you still want to come?'

'Of course, it will be fascinating. Are you going to invite Ron and Neville?'

'I'll ask them, not sure if Ron will want to,' Harry turned back to his breakfast while everyone kept reading the Quibbler. They would see that it had Harry's name on it even if Xeno wrote the actual article, the information came from Harry. He had been able to go into Voldemort mind any time he wanted, he found out about his mother and how she used a love potion on his muggle father, how Voldemort killed his muggle relatives and put the blame on his uncle, so all that information was now out for everyone to see.

While Harry was eating, he kept thinking about the dream, or vision he did have of the chamber of secrets. It seems Voldemort wanted to go down there, but he could not get inside Hogwarts. Harry saw that there was a hidden room in the chamber, he never noticed it before as he had been fighting a basilisk and trying to stay alive, not to mention trying to save Ginny's life. In the vision Harry had seen the room, but he also saw books and scrolls, it made him wonder if those scrolls belonged to Salazar Slytherin. Voldemort would be worried that Harry would find them, as he was the only parselmouth alive apart from himself. Harry was going to find out what was in them and hope he found something that would help.

Harry gestured for Ron and Neville to follow, so he took his wife's hand and left the great hall.

'I had a vision, Voldemort keeps thinking about a hidden room in the chamber of secrets. There are books and old scrolls in there. I'm going down to find them, they might contain something that will help. Luna is coming with me and I figured I would ask both of you if you want to join us. I know you might not Ron, but I had to ask.'

'Um, well, you did save Ginny and the basilisk is dead,' Ron stared at his friend, 'I want to, if it wasn't for that blasted Lockhart I would have been with you, I want to put that behind me to do that I need to see it for myself.'

'It's safe down there, but it has to be your decision.'

'I'll go, I would like to see this legendary chamber.'

'Luna brought her camera so she can take some pictures, Xeno is going to publish them.'

Harry led his wife and two friends down to the chamber of secrets, this time though they did not have to slide down the pipes, Harry made stairs appear. Harry figured if someone like Salazar Slytherin built the chamber of secrets then he must have had a way to get down there. Back then there was no plumping so no pipes. Harry wondered why he didn't think about that when he first went down into the chamber.

The moment the big round door swung open Harry felt the magic from the room. He knew why he didn't before as his magic had been blocked.

'Fucking hell,' Ron swore loudly as he saw the size of the dead basilisk.

'Blimey mate, how did you fight that thing when you were only twelve?' Neville stared at the huge snake.

'I didn't have a choice, it kept coming after me.'

Harry moved to the far wall that he had seen in his vision from Voldemort. It spotted it straight away, a small serpent, so again Harry asked it to open. The stone wall became a door then it slowly opened.

'There is some type of charm on this, only a parselmouth can enter,' Harry turned back to his wife and friends.

'We'll wait here, after I take some pictures I want to see if there is anything that can be harvested from the basilisk,' Luna kiss Harry then skipped over to the huge dead snake, the two boys followed.

Harry entered the room and instantly went to the scrolls. Since he had begun to take magic from Voldemort his memory had increased along with his ability to read really fast. Harry was halfway through the third scroll when he found something that would instantly finish the war. Even though Harry would be able to take care of Voldemort and his death eaters, he didn't really want the attention it would bring him. If others tried to take credit then Harry would show that he was responsible for ending the war, but otherwise Harry wanted it just to end so he could have life with his wife and his friends.

Harry read the spell through three times before he replaced the scroll on the shelf, but he did send all the books to his trunk. Some of the scrolls were as old as the castle and had belonged to not just Salazar Slytherin but to the other three founders as well. They didn't look like books did today, they were put together roughly and bound in raw leather with some type of twine holding the pages together.

'You know Luna, some of these parts could bring Harry a fortune, blood from a basilisk is hard to come by,' Neville said.

'What about the skin, I'm sure no one has anything like that,' Ron said.

'Aren't basilisk hide strong like dragon hide?' Neville asked.

'Large snakes like this one would have strong hides,' Ron said.

'It's a beautiful colour, maybe I could have a wand holster made from it,' Luna said.

'I think we might take all the hide, have wand holsters along with vests to protect us against most spells,' Harry said as he joined his wife, 'It wouldn't stop the killing curse but it would stop the majority of spells touching us,' Harry stared at the huge snake, 'Stand back,' he waited until Ron, Neville and Luna moved away then Harry had the basilisk floating in mid-air. He had conjured boxes the size of a quaffle, then the skin of the basilisk began to slowly peel off the snake and straight into the box. When that was done, Harry had conjured vials and within seconds they were filled with blood. Another lot of vials was filled with a murky liquid before the snake was once again on the floor.

'What's in that Harry?' Ron pointed.

'Venom, it might come in handy. I don't know if it will but it was worth taking while we're here. I'll store it in the trunk and make sure it's protected.'

'So did you find anything useful?' Neville asked.

'The books looked like they have some great spells in them, so I sent them up to the trunk. They belonged to the four founders, not just Slytherin. The scrolls will take me some time to work on as they are all written in parseltongue. I might be able to speak it and understand it but reading it is a whole different thing,' Harry didn't want anyone to know what he planned to do and no one would be able to prove he did anything. He planned to only tell Luna as she would instantly agree with him.

Harry sent the boxes and vials to the trunk then all four of them left the chamber of secrets. But Harry charmed the main door so only he could open it, but it would also need a password. One thing that no one apart from Luna had heard from Harry was when he called her "lovely luscious Luna" that was usually in bed. He doubted anyone would guess that, even his friends.

Harry sat in his trunk while he thought about the spell he had found, one that Salazar had original thought up but one that Voldemort put to good use. The spell was spoken in parseltongue, and it was how he created the dark mark. Originally Salazar wanted all worthy magicals marked so he would know who the unworthy ones where, muggleborns, he wanted to keep them out of the castle. He planned to charm the castle so it would refuse entry to any that did not have his mark. Voldemort took that and added his own words and charms so that his death eaters would remain loyal to him, along with the spell that would tell his death eaters he was calling.

'When are you going to do it love?'

'A few days, I want those pictures published first, I just hope no one will point the finger at me.'

'Even if they can't find proof, we know what the ministry is like, but between our bond it will keep us from ever revealing the truth. So do you want to go speak with daddy now?'

'Yes, he will need one of the soul orbs from the department of mysteries. I still find it hard to believe that your parent's were unspeakables.'

'That is why everyone believes we're a bit looney, it was mummy and daddy's cover, daddy still makes everyone believe there's isn't much upstairs.'

'Well, it worked, no one would believe how really powerful and smart your father is. Let's go speak with him, tell him the plan then give him the pictures.'

Harry and Luna made their way through to the other trunk, they stopped for another snog before finding Xeno who was in his work room working on the next addition of the Quibbler. That is when the pictures of the chamber of secrets along with the basilisk will be published.

Xeno agreed to help, he said he would visit some of his old friends the following day, but he did warn Harry that they weren't indestructable. Harry wasn't sure if he should take the risk with the soul orb but at least he would have it on him if he couldn't find another way to stop Voldemort.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Harry had everyone coming up to him the moment people saw the picture of the basilisk. The ones that had been petrified all thanked Harry, even Ginny did. Naturally Hermione didn't, she couldn't because of the oath. Harry had no idea if she would want to thank him, he didn't really care. He found he's life a lot better without Hermione Granger in his life.

When McGonagall had called Harry to the headmaster's office, naturally Luna went with him. They wanted to know why he went down to the chamber of secrets, they even threatened detentions. Harry came back with the fact that no rules ever stated that the chamber of secrets was off limits. Albus and Minerva realised their mistake, so from that moment that worked on a new rule that the chamber was off limits to all students. Since there wasn't any more to be said Harry and Luna returned to the main part of the castle.

Over the next week Harry had begun to work on his plan to rid the world of Voldemort, once and for all. The souls Harry had hidden will automatically be destroyed by the soul orb that Xeno was able to retrieve from the department of mysteries. So even though he was no longer working as an unspeakable, he will always be officially an unspeakable. Once Harry realised that the main soul inside Voldemort could be set free, he decided the orb would just destroy the souls that were outside his body, Harry had other plans for Voldemort.

Harry, Luna and Xeno had gone over the plan dozens of times to make sure nothing would go wrong and no one could take credit, which would be hard when no one apart from Harry, Luna and Xeno would ever know what truly happened to Voldemort or his death eaters.

Luna sat beside Harry at the Gryffindor table, it was time to deal with all the death eaters. So while Harry, Luna, Neville and Ron ate breakfast, Harry was saying the spell. No one in the great hall would realise Harry was doing anything other than eating his breakfast before classes.

Harry bumped his leg against Luna to let her know it was almost done. Within minutes Severus Snape, and almost all the sixth and seventh year Slytherin's were screaming in pain, but what surprised Harry were three Ravenclaw's, two Hufflepuff's and one Gryffindor were also on the ground writhing in pain.

Harry stood up with Luna, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus and a few other friends as they watched the staff trying to work out what was happening.

'Okay, first I thought this might have something to do with…him and his death eaters since a lot of the older Slytherin's were collapsing, but there are kids from all four houses screaming,' Ron said.

'Pettigrew was a Gryffindor Ron, I know there were two Ravenclaw's who were death eaters during the first war. You might be on to the right thing though, what else could all of them have in common and what else could have them all screaming in pain,' Neville said.

'They are all clutching their arms, we know the dark mark is on the inside of their forearms,' Harry said.

It took twenty minutes, but everyone that had been screaming now lay dead on the floor of the great hall. Harry moved along the Gryffindor table where a sixth year he had never spoken to now lay dead, he yanked up his sleeve.

'Death eater, I think that is proof of what happened, something about the dark mark killed them. I wonder if that means Voldemort somehow cursed them all at the same time.'

When the other kids from the other houses heard what Harry said they all began to pull up the sleeves of their house mates, every one of them had a dark mark on their arm.

'Maybe we all should have our arms checked as soon as we arrived at Hogwarts,' Cho said as she looked around, 'We were all in danger and had no idea.'

'The wards are supposed to inform the headmaster if anyone with a dark mark enters the castle,' Luna said.

'Then he must have removed it since Snape was a death eater,' Justin called out, 'He allowed Snape to bully everyone even though he was a death eater.'

'Snape was a coward, it's why he bullied kids, he would never have stood a chance going up against people who could fight back,' Harry said.

The staff had all been shocked at what happened, now they could see all the students were calling Snape a coward and a bully, most even said the headmaster should be sacked for allowing so many death eaters inside the school.

'Quiet, we want every one of you to return to your house rooms,' Minerva called out.

'No, we deserve to know what is going on and we don't want any cover up stories.'

'Mr. Potter, you will do what you're told.'

'None of us are going to leave, so you either expel the lot of us or realise you can't remove us,' Seamus said.

'We're sick of lies and being put in danger just because staff don't care for the students,' Susan yelled, 'I'm going to speak with my aunt about everything that has gone on inside Hogwarts.'

'Let's all write to our parent's and the papers,' Hannah yelled.

'The Quibbler is about to run an article about just how much danger we've all been in for years, all with memories attached as proof,' Harry said but he gave Dumbledore a cold glare.

Seconds later Hedwig flew into the room, she landed on Harry's shoulder, then flew over to Susan bones.

'It seems my owl wants to help you send your letter Susan, she's never failed yet.'

'Thank you Harry, thanks Hedwig, give me a minute,' Susan quickly pulled some parchment out of her bag, her ink and quill followed then she wrote. When some of the teachers tried to get near her every Hufflepuff blocked their way. Two teachers remained at the staff table, they nodded to all the students. Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout thought the students had the right idea. If this was left up to Dumbledore and the minister then it would be covered up and no parent would know the truth about death eaters being inside Hogwarts.

'Well, I wonder if the old man might finally get a defence teacher that can actually teach,' Neville said.

'With the idiots he's hired before, I don't think we can expect anyone decent,' Harry said then turned to Seamus, 'You really put yourself out there mate, thanks.'

'No thanks necessary Harry, we're all finally learning thanks to you, it seems you're doing more than what Dumbledore or most of the staff has ever done. But I was serious, if we left this hall it would end up being covered up, we know that, how often has things been kept quiet, things we should have been told, like a giant snake wondering around the school.'

'We should have been told, especially when it put all of us in danger. Well, he's lost his death eaters, the ones here at least, I wonder if it's all of them. But if it is then what do you think he will do?' Ron asked.

'Either go underground or kill,' Harry winced, 'His angry,' he whispered, 'I would say all is death eaters are dead.'

'Sit down sweetheart,' Luna conjured a cloth then placed it against Harry's forehead.

'Mr. Potter, are you having a vision?'

'Even though this is none of your business, no, I am not, I just feel how angry he is. I would say all his death eaters have dropped dead. He might finally realise how stupid he was to mark them with the dark mark, it's the only thing they have in common.'

'Yes, I'm sure you are right, but have you had any visions lately?'

'Quite a few, and no, I will not be telling you. You like your secrets, well, I'm keeping some now,' Harry turned away from the headmaster and faced his wife, 'It's fine now babe.'

'Do you want to go to our room?'

'No, I want to make sure this gets out.'

'Hedwig has left so Madam Bones is going to know about it very soon. But have you noticed that none of the teachers have left, which means they haven't bothered to inform the ministry,' Neville said.

'They will try anything to stop this coming out, but with all of us it would be impossible. If they wanted to silence a few I wouldn't put it past them to obliviate us, but all of us, nope, not going to happen,' Harry said.

'Do you really think they will go that far?' Ron asked.

'No idea, but so much has gone on over the years it just makes me wonder what they would do to keep this quiet. But think of this as well, we're few compared to the muggles, yet look how many of those purebloods have died, those lines have ended, whole families have just been wiped out, like the Malfoy's, we know they were death eaters. I doubt this will help our world but it's still better than fighting a war which would still kill off many. Like your uncles Ron, there is only your aunt in the Prewett line left, that families name will be gone once she's gone. Remember what Mad-eye said at headquarters, the McKinnon's were wiped out, Susan's family almost was but when she marries, the name Bones ends. There are plenty of Weasley's, which is good, I'm the last Potter, Neville is the last Longbottom. If we ended up fighting that lot, how many more of us would be gone, could this world survive losing another half of its population?'

'You said we're few compared to the muggles, how few?' Ron asked.

'The scale would be…I don't know, a thousand to one, maybe ten thousand to one, I would say it's more the latter. If you would to spend the day in muggle London you would see what I mean. On average there are thousands going about their business yet if Diagon alley was packed it would be a few hundred, maybe a thousand if we're lucky. They can get fifty thousand on average just to watch a game of cricket yet there are still thousands out shopping, thousands at their jobs, more at home doing whatever they do. Millions Ron, there are millions and millions of muggles just in this country, we're lucky if we number in the twenty thousand, less now,' Harry gestured to all the dead still lying on the floor of the great hall, 'We are few, now more so because of one insane psychopath. We should be increasing our numbers, not fighting wars where people die.'

The ones nearest Harry all thought about what he said, some families lines were now gone, they probably lost up to a quarter of their population. Maybe it was time to work on increasing their numbers. First Voldemort needed to be finished, only then would people believe it was safe enough to have families. Luna was taking pictures, Harry made sure she had a group around her while she photographed every person that had died, every death eater that had died. The staff realised they could not stop this information out and hearing what the students were saying, their world had just changed, but would it be for the better. Yes, the war is pretty much over, but they had lost so many families. Maybe Harry Potter was right, they needed to increase their numbers, especially now they lost so many.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

It only took an hour for madam Amelia bones and her aurors to arrive, but they weren't the only ones, the minister along with many ministries officials arrived.

'Quiet,' Amelia called out, 'Since I received a letter explaining about this from my niece, I want Susan to begin to tell me what happened.'

'All of a sudden there was screaming, the ones lying on the ground all screamed, they kept clutching their arms. Harry mentioned the dark mark and it seems that's where the pain was. Harry decided to check the Gryffindor student.'

'Mr. Potter, what did you do and what did you find?'

'I pulled up his sleeve to see the dark mark, that's all I did, I didn't touch anything else. A few other students decided to check the students from their house, they all had the dark mark.'

'Which ones touched the students who died?' Amelia looked at the students then nodded to her aurors, 'Professor Dumbledore, why did the wards not pick up the dark mark?'

'As you know Madam, Professor Snape was once a death eater before he changed sides to become my spy. I had no choice but to dismantle the wards that would pick up the dark mark.'

'Did that ward pick up more than just the dark mark?'

'It would alert me to anything dark trying to enter the castle.'

'Then you should have sacked Professor Snape rather than put the students in danger,' Rufus said, 'One person even your spy is not worth children being tortured or killed. I will be informing the governors what you did then I will be asking for you to be sacked.

'All the students that touched one of those that died please follow the aurors out of the hall. I would like the rest of you to be escorted to your house rooms by your head of house along with another auror. Please remain in your house rooms until we finish our investigation,' Madam Bones called.

'I'll walk you to your room Luna that way Harry can speak with the aurors,' Neville said.

'We'll both walk Luna up, just in case,' Ron said.

'Thanks boys, I'll feel better if you did, but ask McGonagall if you two could remain in our rooms with Luna, at least until I return,' Harry kissed his wife, 'I know you can take care of yourself but for all we know there may be unmarked students who would still kill. So stay with Ron and Neville.'

'I will sweetheart,' Luna kissed Harry then watched as he left with the aurors as Neville spoke with McGonagall.

Luna remained between Ron and Neville as they followed the students out of the great hall. They split away from the rest and hurried to Luna and Harry's private room.

'If Harry said he felt angry then he must be right, all the death eaters are dead. Now would be the perfect time to get you-know-who,' Ron said.

'Harry's been thinking about how to get him alone, once they are he believes he can end this. He's still been working on plans, he doesn't like to talk about them until he works it out.'

'If Harry was with a group of aurors, even us, I doubt you-know-who will survive multiple stunners,' Ron said.

'Let's talk to Harry when he returns, maybe he might mention his plan to Madam Bones,' Neville said.

Luna knew what Harry planned to do, he would be sneaking out through the trunk tonight to destroy the souls, then Voldemort would be taken care of. He would leave the body somewhere like Diagon alley so it would be found then people would see the second war with Voldemort was over.

'While we're here, why don't you sneak that camera to your father, but have you got another one in case they want to see it?' Ron asked.

'I always have a spare, I think you have a good idea, I will be ten minutes.'

Ron and Neville watched Luna disappear into the trunk, 'I agree with the ministry, all of us were in danger just so he could have Snape here,' Neville said.

'Yeah, how many kids out there might be affected by the things he did as a death eater. I think that's disgraceful, it would be like allowing Voldemort to teach, or Bellatrix. So many families suffered during the first war, Snape was part of that, he should not have been allowed here.'

'No, he shouldn't, do you think the ministry will get Dumbledore sacked?'

'No idea, but so many are now hearing what things Dumbledore's been doing or part of, the parent's won't want him, not now, not after this.'

Amelia and her aurors finished taking statements from all the students had had touched one of the deceased. All their stories matched, but she already knew her niece would not lie.

'I heard the rumours about your supposed death Madam, I'm glad to see you are alive and kicking.'

'Thank you Mr. Potter, we were lucky to survive the attack, so we used it to our advantage. Now I have reading your stories in the Quibbler, it seems you are not happy with the headmaster.'

'I'm not ma'am, he's been making too many mistakes, this one with the wards could have cost the lives of all the students, innocent students. I get the idea of having a spy, but he could have still met up with Snape but away from Hogwarts.'

'Yes, he could have. Well, I thank you for helping unveil the truth and allowing Susan to use your owl.'

Harry grinned, 'Actually, it was Hedwig's idea, not long after Susan mentioned talking to you that she flew in. She flew to me first then straight over to Susan without me saying a thing. I always knew she was clever, but she surprised me. If that's all Madam, I'll let you get back to work.'

'It is.'

Harry headed towards his room, he had seen Dumbledore watching him, Harry knew the old man was curious, wondering if Harry was the one that caused the death eaters to die. No one, only Luna and Xeno knew that he, Harry was the reason those death eaters were now dead.

'So how did it go?'

'Fine, it was easy, we all told what we saw and did, that was it. But I did mention about the rumour of Madam Bones' death. She said they were attacked, it was lucky they survived, so she decided to use it. No one would expect her to be investigating when they believed she was dead.'

'No, they wouldn't, well, we best get up to Gryffindor tower, McGonagall told us to the moment you came back,' Neville said.

'We'll talk to you tomorrow mate, let us know if you feel anything.'

'You'll know not long after I know.'

Harry waited until his two friends left before he turned to his wife, 'I'm going to wait until it's really late then finish this.'

'And I have my story straight, we had sex a lot, exhausting each other then fell asleep in each other's arms.'

Harry chuckled, 'Right, which we will do that tomorrow because if we did now I know I wouldn't be able to go finish him.'

'I know, I took the camera to daddy, I brought another back so if they want to see it then it will look like the pictures didn't work. At least until the pictures and story is published.'

'I'm sure some would try to keep this quiet, at least some of it, I don't think Madam Bones would though, she's really furious right now. But you know what babe, I wasn't surprised to see Zachariah Smith amongst the death eaters. He always thought he was better than everyone and so many times he was proven he wasn't. He would like to get back at so many for putting him in his place.'

'He would have died anyway, there was no way he would have been able to stay quiet in front of Voldemort.'

'No, or he would have told him he was wrong, then the cruciatus curse would have been used.'

'Do you really think whole families died?'

'Yes, unless there were small kids, I know they don't mark those. Hopefully the ministry will find magical families to take them in, if there are any. I never heard any of those Slytherin's talk about younger brothers or sisters.'

'They like their secrets Harry, to make sure they aren't targeted.'

'I suppose your right,' Harry wrapped his arms around his wife, holding her tight. They had a few hours before Harry would finish this, so they were just going to relish in being with each other.

During the early hours of the morning, Harry kissed Luna then snuck through the trunk to Luna's bedroom in the Lovegood house. He took the orb then headed to his house, where he activated the soul orb by adding a drop of his blood, which Voldemort had when he remade himself using Harry's blood.

Harry watched as a flash of light lit up the orb, then another and another until it was finally filled with black smoke. Xeno said that once the soul was inside the orb they would be destroyed and to Harry, it looked like they were.

Harry placed the orb inside a rune carved box, he activated the runes the spoke the spell in parseltongue to seal the box to all but him, even though he would never open the box again. He buried the orb twenty feet under his home before leaving Ottery St Catchpole, he was heading to Riddle manor. Voldemort might not have liked his muggle family but he wasn't against using their large home. He knew the snake was dead, she had been a vessel for one of Voldemort's soul, so he strolled into the house where he past bodies after bodies of dead death eaters, Bellatrix being one and Pettigrew was another.

'You can rest in peace now mum, dad, Sirius,' Harry grinned as he looked down at the woman who had killed his godfather and the man that had betrayed his parent's.

He continued through the house until he came to the room he knew Voldemort occupied. He stepped into the room to see the man that murdered his parent's slumped on a throne like chair.

'There all dead, I made sure.'

'Potter, what did you do?'

'Now that would be telling Tom, but every Slytherin student you marked is dead, along with the students from the other three houses. You were really stupid to use Salazar's spell, it made them easy targets, and one spell from me using my connection to you meant they all died at the same time. Oh by the way, every one of your horcruxes has been destroyed.'

'You won't win Potter, I am stronger and more powerful than you.'

'No, I have been draining you of your power, I figured you would have worked it out. Oh well, it seems you're not as smart as you thought you were. But you know what Tom, let's just see who is the more powerful. Get up and let's do this, for the final time,' Harry smirked as he stood casually against the door frame. He wanted Voldemort to stand, he didn't want to finish him while he was slumped on his throne. He knew he could taunt him more, that would do it, but standing so casually would make Voldemort believe he had the upper hand. Now it was wait and see what Voldemort would do.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Harry and Luna walked through the castle heading to the great hall for breakfast. They past aurors who were patrolling Hogwarts, Harry knew they would be worried about the unmarked students who might begin to cause trouble. Only Harry, Luna and Xeno knew that very soon the magical world will find out that Voldemort had been taken care of, they just wouldn't know who had done it.

Ron, Neville and a few other Gryffindor's caught up with Harry and Luna, 'Why are the aurors still here?' Ron asked.

'We were talking about that, we think they are checking to make sure there aren't others that hadn't been marked.'

'Makes sense, so for all we know there's still danger,' Neville said.

'Until they realise it would do no good to stay following Voldemort. His followers are all dead, and even if there are others not marked, they wouldn't be very experienced.'

The group headed to Gryffindor table, but they noticed only half the staff were there, 'Who do you think they will get to cover defence now?' Dean asked.

'No idea, I suppose everyone will just have to wait and see,' Harry looked around, 'It would be great if they got Remus back, he was a good teacher.'

'I'm glad you think so Harry.'

Harry's head whipped around, 'Remus, are you…?'

'Yes, Albus contacted me last night, but he filled me in on your new defence class. So I was hoping you might assist me in teaching?'

'Me, but I'm not a teacher Remus, I basically just show this lot a lot of spells and they do them.'

'Which is what you will still be doing, we're not sure how safe it is here so having two of us teaching will have the students up to scratch. Now I read about your marriage, sorry I couldn't write to you, I was unable to send owl.'

Harry stood, pulling Luna to her feet, 'Luna Potter, meet Remus Lupin, honorary uncle and a marauder.'

'Welcome to the family Mrs. Potter.'

Luna grinned, 'Thank you professor, and as a member of the family I hope you can teach me how to pull pranks.'

Harry laughed, 'He knows what he's doing even if he doesn't show it.'

'We'll talk in private Luna,' Remus smiled then turned back to Harry, 'So, are you going to help me out?'

'Of course I will,' Harry hugged Remus, 'Now the students will learn what they need.'

'They will, I'm going to get some breakfast. Oh, you will be by yourself during the full moon, but I will make sure everything is in order for you.'

Harry couldn't stop grinning as he watched Remus sit amongst the staff, he also noticed that a lot of students were smiling at him. They realised that even though Remus Lupin was a werewolf he was a great teacher.

Since Dumbledore and McGonagall was not in the great hall, Flitwick made the announcement that all classes were cancelled for the next few days. He went on to say it didn't mean they could slack off, they could use this time to catch up on homework and go to the library to study.

Through the day, different aurors would randomly pick a student to speak to, most believed it was just about what they saw when all the marked students and Snape died. It wasn't until Madam Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour approached Harry and his friends that they found out the reason.

'We have been receiving some disturbing information Mr. Potter and one thing all the students and staff have said, was most of the dangerous events that has taken place inside Hogwarts involved you in some way. We were wondering if you would sit with us and give us the account of these dangerous situations,' Amelia said.

Harry saw Ron, Neville and Luna nod, 'I would like to help Ma'am.'

'Then how about we sit outside on this glorious day, I will record everything you say so I will have an official record.'

The students and adults conjured chairs, 'You just tell it in your own words but any of you can chip in with information, if you have any. So let's start with a rumour about your first year as a student and the death of Quinirus Quirrell.'

'He had the spirit of Voldemort possessing him, his face was on the back of Quirrell's head, under the turban,' Harry continued when Madam Bones nodded, 'Ron, Hermione and I worked out that someone was after the philosophers stone which was hidden inside the castle. On the third floor there was a locked door, but we were able to unlock it, there was a giant three headed dog in there. We found out that it belonged to Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore borrowed it to guard a trapdoor that was in the floor,' Harry continued with the story where it ended with Quirrell dying and Harry ending up unconscious.

The friends could see the Minister, Madam Bones and the two aurors with her were trying to hide their shock at hearing how three eleven year olds could have died by a giant three headed dog. But to have Quirrell possessed with Voldemort put all the students in mortal danger. Then Harry continued on to what happened in his second year.

'When everyone discovered I was a parselmouth, most believed I was the heir of Slytherin. I didn't know anything about my family so I was worried that I might have been doing it while I was asleep. We decided to investigate, especially Draco Malfoy who was sprouting off stuff, especially calling muggleborns, mudbloods. It was only when Hermione was petrified that most believed it wasn't me, since we were friends.'

'But you aren't friends now, is that right?'

'She kept trying to tell me what to do, she believed going against the headmaster was wrong. All I wanted was to feel safe and living with my muggle relatives was definitely not safe. She would never believe that the headmaster would put me in danger, yet I'd been in danger my whole life thanks to him. Finally I had enough and told her to stay away from me, she wouldn't, so I hex her, then she made a wizard's oath so she can't speak with me, Luna or my friends. It was the only way for her to stop harassing me. Luna, Ron, Neville and I believed she was spying on me for the headmaster, we don't know if that's true, but he always seemed to find out things that I only told Ron and Hermione. I lost my trust in Albus Dumbledore a few years ago but I ended up loathing him when he kept vital information from me which lead to the death of my godfather, the only family I had, or family that cared.'

'What information Mr. Potter?' Rufus asked.

'That there was a prophecy about me and Voldemort, he had the order of the phoenix guarding it, yet I knew nothing about it. I kept having these dreams of this corridor and a door. He forced me to have occlumency lessons with Snape so I could close my mind, but that just made it worse. Well, I got a vision during my history of magic test, that Voldemort had my godfather, he was torturing him, he wanted the prophecy. I tried to find out if Sirius was at the ministry or if he was home. I used the fire in Umbridge's office, Kreacher, the Black house elf lied, he told me Sirius went to the department of mysteries. Dumbledore was gone, McGonagall was in St Mungo's, I couldn't contact anyone from the order, so me, Ron, Neville, Luna, Hermione and Ginny ended up flying on thestrals to the ministry, to rescue Sirius.'

'Why would you care about a man who was responsible for your parent's deaths?' Rufus asked.

'Sirius was innocent,' Ron blurted out then sheepishly looked at Harry.

'We saw proof of his innocence, we told Fudge who refuse to believe us, so we helped Sirius get away, that was Dumbledore's idea. Hermione had been using a time turner all year to get to all her classes, he told us to go back three hours and rescue Sirius because Fudge was going to have him kissed. I found out that Sirius wasn't even given a trial, not even questioned, just thrown in Azkaban,' Harry nodded to Ron.

'My rat, Scabbers was actually Peter Pettigrew, James Potter was an animagus, a stag, Sirius black was a dog that looked like a grim, and Peter a rat, they did that to help Remus on the wolf nights.'

'No one knew they were animagus, not even Dumbledore, when Voldemort fell Peter ran then found a wizard family to stay close to.'

'He belonged to Percy for years, when Percy became prefect my parent's got him an owl and I got the rat. At the end of our third year we all ended up in the shrieking shack, Sirius and Remus made Peter change back, then went on about Voldemort was going to kill him if he didn't do what he wanted, betray the Potters.'

'Sirius and Remus were really upset, angry, they wanted to kill him, but they didn't. We decided to bring Pettigrew to the castle so Fudge could see him then get the truth. Well, Remus in his haste to get to us forgot to take the wolfsbane potion, he changed, Sirius changed to get Remus away from us, Peter used that to change into the rat and escape. I had heard a prophecy a few weeks before, that the servant had been chained for twelve years and how the servant and master would reunite before midnight, Peter Pettigrew went straight to find Voldemort.'

'The more I hear the more I cannot believe all this was going on inside a school and the headmaster was aware and knew the danger the students were in. How about we take a break for some lunch then you can continue?' Amelia suggested, so the conjured chairs were vanished and they all headed into the castle.

Harry and his friends knew that once the minister and the head of the DMLE heard everything it would mean the end of Albus Dumbledore's reign at Hogwarts. Every year since Harry arrived at Hogwarts there had been danger, not just to Harry but to all the students, yet the headmaster did nothing to prevent it. It was time Hogwarts got a new head, someone that could make sure the students could learn magic without having to worry about being cursed, hurt by dark wizards or killed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

During lunch an auror hurried to Madam Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour, then they ran out of the castle with all eyes on them.

'Do you think something else happened?' Seamus asked.

'Yeah, but what?' Ron asked.

'Hopefully it doesn't involve us and danger,' Harry said even though he knew what was going on. Luna rubbed his leg before she went back to her food.

After lunch Harry decided to do some research since they didn't have to worry about classes. He wanted proof that the blood wards stopped working when Voldemort had been reborn, which would not look good for Dumbledore. Luna decided to help, she was a Ravenclaw and even though most didn't believe she was smart, she was, Harry had seen exactly how intelligent his wife is.

The couple found some books then decided to take them back to their room, they didn't want anyone to figure out what they were researching, not until they had more information.

'Apart from those wards being based on blood, it was also based on love, wasn't it sweetheart?'

'Yeah, that's what Dumbledore told me, that my mother's love for me would keep me safe if I stayed with her blood.'

'Then those wards never worked,' Luna pushed the book in front of Harry.

'The ones involved must have love in their hearts for each other,' Harry stared down at the words, 'They hated me, I admit I did want them to love me, finally I gave up. When their treatment of me got worse I ended up hating them. There was no love for me in that house,' Harry sighed, 'Why, why would he lie, why would he deliberately put me in danger?'

'I don't know Harry, I doubt he will ever admit he did. He will believe that they would grow to love you, so when that happened it would strengthen the wards. The blood wards would have kept you safe but he combined that with the magic of love, which means they never worked.'

'No, they never worked and even if they did then they would have failed the moment he used my blood to be reborn. I want to show this to Remus.'

'Invite him back after dinner, show him then.'

'Yeah, I will, let's go join the others, maybe word is out about why the Minister and Madam Bones ran out of the great hall.'

'Do you think they will ask you about it?'

'Maybe, I'm sure Dumbledore will want to, but we have our stories straight and we're both protected by the Potter rings, so even under veritaserum they will never find out what I did.'

Harry and Luna headed towards the great hall, they were joined again by their friends.

'So any word on what happened earlier?' Harry asked.

'Nothing, I'm not even sure if they are back, but the aurors are still here and still questioning everyone,' Ron said.

The group sat down, but they noticed that Dumbledore and McGonagall were still not at the staff table, neither were Rufus Scrimgeour or Madam Bones. Harry looked across at Susan and raised his eyebrows, she shrugged letting him know she had no idea what was going on.

When Harry finished dinner he approached Remus at the staff table, 'Can you spare a few minutes, um…Professor?'

'Of course Harry.'

'Then we'll go to my room, there's something I need to show you,' Harry and Remus joined the Gryffindor table, 'I want Ron and Neville to join us, there's something you should know as well.'

The group left the great hall and headed straight for Harry and Luna's room, once everyone was seated, Harry handed Remus two books, both opened at the pages he wanted his parent's friends to read.

'What's going on Harry?' Ron asked.

'It's about the wards that were around the Dursley's,' Harry shrugged.

'They never worked,' Remus said but his voice was low and it sounded like a growl.

'What?!' Ron and Neville yelled.

'The blood wards would have worked but he had them combined with the magic of love, because of my mother. The trouble is, the ones involved, me and the Dursley's, had to love each other for them to work.'

'They hated you,' Ron said.

'Yeah and even though I admit I wanted them to love me when I was young, the more they mistreated me the more I ended up hating them. The blood wards would have failed when he was reborn using my blood, if they worked in the first place.'

'He lied to me, he lied to you and lied to everyone else. He explained that the wards would stop anyone that was considered dark but he had to also make sure the wards would block werewolves since Voldemort used them during the first war.'

'That's why you stayed away?'

'Yes, I wanted to keep an eye on you, even if I couldn't take custody of you I wanted to stay close to my cub.'

'He manipulated you like he did everyone else. What I don't get is why, why did he lie, why did he want me with them? I get I couldn't stay with you Remus, unless someone was willing to look after me on the wolf nights but why them. I did magic at times, especially when they hurt me, what if I did it in front of hundreds or thousands of muggles, like in a large shopping area or something. It could have risked out world.'

'All children will do magic when they are upset or angry. If it happens too often, usually someone from the ministry will pay them a visit to find out why the child keeps getting upset. I know you probably wouldn't remember, but give me an approximate number on how often you used magic before eleven?'

'Um, well,' Harry thought about the times he had used magic, 'I turned my teacher's hair blue, I found myself on the roof of a building when I wanted to escape Dudley and his gang. I shrunk a disgusting jumper that Petunia was trying to force me to wear. Petunia hated how my hair always looked like it hadn't been cut, one day she almost shaved it off, apart from the front, she wanted to hide my scar. By the following morning my hair was back how it looked before she cut it. I released a boa constrictor at the zoo, it wanted to visit Brazil. I broke many glasses, a few windows and I cracked the ceiling in the kitchen when Petunia held my arm over the burner. There's bound to be more, but I don't remember them.'

'After three times then you would have been visited, if it kept happening and because they were muggles, the ministry would have removed you from their house. You would have been seen by a mind healer to find out why you kept using magic, they are trained to go into minds to find out about things like abuse. Someone interfered, whether they stopped the ministry finding out or stopped them investigating. If Albus lied about the wards then he made sure the ministry did not find out how often you used magic, that or he told them he would deal with it. Back then, no one would say no to Albus Dumbledore. The trouble is, you are the-boy-who-lived, even people at the ministry would want to make sure their hero was safe.'

'You know all those instruments in his office?'

'I've seen them, I have no idea what most of them do.'

'Well, after Sirius,' Harry shuddered, 'he sent me back to his office, I was locked in there. He acted sorry, like the kindly grandfather, which just made me furious until I ended up destroying everything I could get my hands on. All those weird instruments ended up smashed into little pieces. When I left to go to Luna's, I wasn't sure if he would find me, since it seemed that he always could find me. There were times here at Hogwarts that he would find me when Ron couldn't, when I was using the cloak.'

'So one of those instruments were to monitor you, probably to stop the ministry picking up on any magic. He would have changed that once you started here as all children will do magic, accidentally when they are on holidays. Tell me Harry, what is the worst those muggles did?'

'Locked in the cupboard for two weeks with no food or water.'

Remus sighed, 'Even though that is disgraceful and cruel, I mean anything physical?'

Harry lowered his head, 'You know, lot's of stuff, hit with a belt, a stick, pushed down the stairs, hit with a hammer, frypans or pots, hit, kicked, that was normal for them.'

'Harry,' Remus said softly.

Harry looked up into Remus' kind eyes, 'One more thing, but I won't say it.'

'You don't have to, I just wanted it confirmed before I unleash Moony on them, then on Albus fucking Dumbledore,' Remus growled, his eyes flashed gold making Ron and Neville sit back, Luna tilted her head, Harry sat at Remus's feet, took his hands and laid his head against the older man's legs. He needed to calm Remus down before he did something he would regret. Harry didn't care about the Dursley's or Dumbledore, but he would not allow Remus to murder, especially using Moony. Remus had been fighting against Moony's natural instincts for years, he had controlled the wolf, but right now he was anything but in control.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Ron and Neville decided to leave, to give Harry time to calm Remus lupin down, Luna nodded as she watched Harry.

'Please don't, I don't want you to kill for me, for anyone.'

Remus looked down at Harry, at his cub then pulled him up until Harry was sitting on his lap, Remus held him tight.

'I won't even if I want to rip them apart but kept them alive long enough to feel a lot of pain. You talked Sirius and me out of killing Peter and I'm glad you did even if he deserves to die. I don't want to kill, sometimes you have no choice, this time I could easily chose to, but I know you would feel guilty if I did. They will pay Harry, just in a different way.'

'You're all I have left of my parent's, I can't lose you as well.'

'You won't, his death eaters are dead, I doubt any will join him now. He will hide in the hope of figuring out another way to recruit people. You are my cub, that's like a son and from now on no one will keep me from doing what I've wanted to do since you were born, be here for you. You might be married and have a wonderful and clever wife, but I'm here from now on.'

'Thanks Moony,' Harry glanced at how he was sitting then up at Remus, 'I feel like a kid sitting like this.'

'You are in a lot of ways even though you lost your childhood years ago. Now I should leave you in the hands of your beautiful wife while I try to find out what happened at lunch.'

Harry hopped off Remus, 'Can you let me know?'

'Of course I will,' Remus hugged Harry, kissed him on the head then kissed Luna before leaving.

'He was close Harry, I could see it, but your voice seemed to calm the wolf.'

'Yeah, I knew he would if he heard me, well, I hoped that would work. When did Ron and Neville leave?'

'When he first sat at Remus' feet, they knew it would be easier to calm him down without anyone else here. Now about Dumbledore and these wards, we know he will never admit the truth, but we could make sure others know the truth, it may make people like McGonagall and the other teachers see him in a different light.'

'It might, I just wish the governors would get rid of him from here. He's not looking good at the moment but he does still have a lot of support. This might work, it might not, but there isn't anything I can think of that will get him to leave or get sacked.'

'Well, the new minister did say he was going to try, maybe it's time to see if he can put those words into action. But now it's been a rough few hours, let's have a bath, you can wash my back.'

Harry grinned, 'As long as I get to wash the rest of you?'

'Most definitely Mr. Potter.'

The following morning Harry and Luna joined Ron, Neville and their other friends at the Gryffindor table.

'We noticed the staff looked happy mate, something happened, we just don't know what,' Ron gestured towards the staff table where all staff were sitting, apart from Dumbledore.

'Remus said he would tell me, he won't break his promise. The aurors are still here but not Madam Bones.'

'She might still be doing whatever made her run out of here yesterday,' Neville said.

'Yeah, maybe,' Harry shrugged then dished up some breakfast.

When the group finished eating they headed outside, since it was a nice day they decided to enjoy it. They were only sitting there a few minutes before Madam Bones, Remus and two aurors approached them.

'Voldemort is dead, his body was found in Diagon alley, near Gringotts.'

'Blimey,' Ron said as he stared at Harry who looked relieved.

'Yeah, how, did it have something to do with the other's dying?'

'We are unsure, I am sorry Mr. Potter but I have to ask. Where were you the night before last, after you spoke with me about the death of the students?'

'I went straight to my room that I share with Luna, Ron and Neville were there. I didn't want Luna alone in case there were others inside the school that wasn't marked.'

'We were madam Bones,' Neville said.

'When did you two leave?'

'About five minutes after Harry returned.' Ron said.

'Then what did you do Mr. Potter?'

Harry forced himself to look embarrassed, he even pulled off a blush, 'We had a lot of sex,' Luna said casually, 'Harry was exhausted, he fell straight to sleep after the fifth time. I wanted to go again but I didn't have the heart to wake him.'

'Five times,' Ron blurted out, then as he looked sheepish, he glanced up at the adults.

'So to clear this up, you had sex then fell asleep, could you estimate what time that would have been?'

'Um, well, just after two thirty,' Harry shrugged.

'When did you fall asleep Mrs. Potter?'

'About ten minutes after Harry, I was curled around him, almost on top of him, that's the only way I can fall asleep, with our naked bodies touching.'

'She really doesn't care what she says, does she?' Neville asked looking amused.

'No, she doesn't,' Harry slipped his hand into his wife, 'I woke up and Luna was practically on top of me, I didn't move until Luna woke, that was at seven. Can I ask Ma'am, did someone accuse me of killing him?'

'Your name was mentioned by a few, but only one person actually accused you. He said that no one else could kill him since there was a prophecy stating he would kill you or you will kill him.'

'That prophecy was fulfilled the night Harry received his scar. When Albus told Lily and James about the prophecy, Sirius and I was there, it was luck that Peter wasn't,' Remus said, 'Born at the end of July to parent's who had thrice defied the dark lord and he will mark him as his equal, and neither can live while the other survives. There is more but I can't remember it. Voldemort did disappear that night, he had no body even if his soul survived, and Harry was marked, the scar is that mark. A few of us tried to tell Albus it was fulfilled, he refused to accept that.'

'I would very much like to hear the full prophecy, do you know who the seer was?'

'I can show you my memory of when Dumbledore showed me, but it was Trelawney who made the prophecy. Snape overheard the first part of it then went and told Voldemort. This was at the Hogs Head pub, but I never found out when it was made.'

'Albus told us when Harry was two months old, he never mentioned when it was made,' Remus said.

'I would like to see your memory Mr. Potter, but I believe you are to be innocent in this regards. I will organise for you to come to my office in a few days, if that is alright?'

'Um, sure, I would suggest using Dumbledore's pensieve but we're not talking at the moment.'

'I do not blame you, but I can tell you that he will not be headmaster for very long. The governors and the minister are being overwhelmed by letters from concerned parents, many have threatened to remove their children from Hogwarts if Albus Dumbledore remains. I know there is still more for you to explain, we might do that when you come into my office. But Albus is already going to be facing charges for the many illegal activities he has been involved in which could have put the lives of students in jeopardy. I will send you an owl.'

'I'll be there Ma'am and thank you for believing me. I might get embarrassed when my wife talks about our sex life, but we're newly married, we basically have sex whenever we're alone.'

'Yes, which is quite normal, enjoy the rest of your day,' Amelia nodded to Harry and his friends before heading back into the castle with her aurors.

'He really accused me, that bastard.'

'He is, he just cannot accept that he was wrong.' Remus said.

'He's been wrong about everything to do with me.'

'I never knew it was Severus Harry, we were only told it was a death eater who informed Voldemort.'

'He made a deal with Dumbledore, if the old man kept him safe and out of Azkaban he would play spy. Dumbledore did make him protect me if it came to that, its why he stood in front of me, Ron and Hermione when you changed and he did keep saying the counter curse when Quirrell tried to get me off my broom. But that is why I hate Dumbledore Remus, he let that bastard teach after sending Voldemort to kill my parent's. He was the worst teacher here, but to be allowed to teach children of victims, that is disgraceful. My parent's died to save me, yet he was allowed to bully me when he was involved in their deaths.'

'It is a disgrace and one that will not be forgiven by many once this gets out. Albus made sure no one knew who the death eater was, so how did you find out?'

'Trelawney told me, well, she went on about the interview she had with Dumbledore at the Hogs Head and how Snape was caught listening. It was then that I had enough, I wouldn't listen to that man again nor tell him anything. I had a lot of visions and dreams, but I refused to tell him, I would send an anonymous note to Madam Bones.'

'Then you helped her save lives, now why don't you do what Amelia said, enjoy the rest of your day. Only a couple more days and you will be back in class.'

Remus gave Harry a kiss on the head, Luna as well then he headed into the castle. He finally thought that the magical world was safe, the safest it had been in more years than he can remember.

Harry smiled at Luna who smiled back, no one would ever know who really killed Voldemort. Harry didn't want that type of attention, but this way it also makes Dumbledore look bad. Harry nodded to Luna, he was telling her that he could finally have that normal life he had been after for so long, but that life will have his wife and his friends in it. Harry finally felt he had a family and without the danger of Voldemort around, he wouldn't lose them again. It was time to say goodbye to his mum, his dad, Sirius and everyone else that died, it was time to begin a new life, one that will involve children, hopefully in only a few years' time.

The end:


End file.
